like toy soldier
by aritha.michels
Summary: aria michaelis es una persona con el mismo o peor carácter que rivaille pero como todo mundo tiene un secreto que la rodea a ella y su grupo de amigas, pero una serie de sucesos le haran tomar una decicion, dejando a eren como unica esperanza de la humanidad y fuente de felicidad para rivaille, ariaxrivaille, rivaillexeren, mprg, lemon
1. la llegada a rose

_**este es mi primer fic espero que les guste**_

_**hay personajes que no me pertenecen la gran mayoria**_

_**excepto**_

_**michaelis**_

_**williams**_

_**arevalo**_

_**constance**_

_**astrid**_

_**bueno espero les guste ^.^**_

_**Capítulo 0-la llegada a rose**_

Pasaban las 3 de la tarde y a las afueras del muro rose todo seguía como de costumbre, esa tranquilidad duro solo tres horas más, el cielo se nublo dejando caer una fuerte lluvia, a un kilómetro de distancia ya hacia descansando una tropa aún desconocida para la humanidad, pero todos le reconocían tan solo por el logo de sus capuchas, dentro de aquel silencio se dejó oír la voz de quien sería el líder de aquel grupo:

-es hora de continuar-dijo con un pequeño vapor saliendo de su boca

-rose está a un kilómetro nos demoraremos menos de lo pensado-replico otra

-eso si a estos tres no les da por cansarse-agrego una voz más fina

Dicho eso se dejó escuchar tan solo el casquillo de los caballos, cuando ya estaban más cerca del muro los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al percatarse de quienes eran no dudaron en abrirles, los ciudadanos y todo el muro se alegró al ver que venían con buenas noticias y los recién capturados, no se demoraron en dar a conocer su alegría haciendo escuchar hasta el más pequeño rincón del muro la harmoniosa melodía de las campanas que recibían a la esperanza de la humanidad o bueno parte de ella.

_**x**_

Una tormenta se dejó caer sobre el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento, los reclutas y sargentos parecían no inmutarse solo hasta que repentinamente sonaron las campanas, desde la sargento hanji zoe hasta el mismísimo rivaille se quedaron congelados con tal melodía que de pronto dejo de sonar, no pasaron 5 minutos hasta que el joven armin pregunto:

-¿s-sargento hanji, q-que sucede?-dijo dudando aun de seguir preguntando.

-han vuelto, tan rápido, si apenas salieron hace un mes-dijo rivaille

-luego les explicare- respondió hanji.

Los jóvenes no parecieron quedar tranquilos al contrario parecían mas asustados, su sorpresa aumento más cuando sintieron unas fuertes pisadas cerca del cuartel, se miraron entre sí, mas aterrados aun pues podría tratarse de humanos dentro del cuerpo de titanes, sin poder asomarse ya que sus superiores se lo impedían, estos últimos habían recobrado su calma, de pronto se dejó ver una silueta muy fina entrando por la puerta de los comedores, traía el mismo uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento pero su capucha era negra no verde como las demás lo cual aumento más las dudas de los presentes de pronto una voz muy alterada se dejó oír desde el exterior:

-¡cuidado el sujeto a-56 soltó una de sus manos!-dijo aquella vos que pertenecía a una mujer.

Acto seguido una gran mano entro violentamente atacando a esta extraña silueta la cual no hizo más que dar una salto y subir sobre ella y responder:

-les ordene que lo mantuvieran bajo control sin tener que llegar al último recurso-

Los presentes quedaron atónitos con aquella escena, una vez que la gran mano retrocedió salieron inmediatamente a ver puesto que no podían hacer nada más que mirar si no portaban su equipo 3D, mas se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que esa persona no portaba equipo alguno, entre ellos admitían que jamás serían capaces de enfrentar un titán de 15 metros sin ayuda de su equipo 3D, observaban atónitos como era capaz de golpearlo sin algún problema hasta que el titán se cansó y se rindió:

-espero que ahora lo sujeten bien-

-si-respondió otra.

Sus identidades aun eran un secreto puesto que ninguna se había sacado la capucha:

-hanji te traje unos pequeños para tus experimentos-le sonrió.

-gracias eres genial, rivaille debieras aprender más de ella-

-tch-fue lo único que el respondió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa.

Todos hicieron lo mismo sin decir una sola palabra, una vez estas inmovilizaron del todo a los "pequeños" como ellas los llamaban, se dirigieron hasta ellos para presentarse, tal fue la sorpresa de todos que ese escuadrón estaba compuesto solo por mujeres, una por una se presentaron sacándose las capuchas mojadas:

-bueno yo soy la sargento lía Arévalo-se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro de facciones muy finas piel morena, ojos café muy oscuros y una cabellera que llegaba hasta sus caderas- tengo 20 años y es un gusto ver nuevas caras- les sonrió

Ahora el turno de una de las más bajitas del grupo

-bueno yo soy anya Williams, soy la estratega de esta escuadra- ella era bajita se veía muy alegre, al igual que la anterior era morena de cabellera sema corta y ojos más cafés que su compañera-espero nos llevemos bien y tengo 19 años-también sonrió.

-y-yo soy Francis Claude, tengo 17 años soy la más joven del grupo-ella era algo tímida aun, era de piel blanca y cabellera negra y corta sus ojos eran color miel extremadamente claro-espero nos llevemos bien-

- yo soy Astrid y tengo 20- sus características eran muy parecidas a Francis solo que era más alta- espero nos llevemos bien y que no hagan enfadar a michaelis-

-yo soy constance segunda sargento a cargo tengo 19 años- ella era de la misma estatura de lía su piel era ni muy morena ni muy blanca sus expresiones eran muy serias y recatadas.

Hasta que fue el turno de la más enigmática de todas, la misma que con sus propias manos y en menos de un par de minutos acabo cansando a un titán.

-bueno yo soy aria michaelis-decía al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y se la arrojaba a rivaille-y soy la comandante a cargo de la legión de captura y conquista, tal vez no nos reconscan pues actuamos bajo el nombre de la legión de mi querido amigo Erwin Smith, lo cual es muy beneficioso para el pues se lleva todo el crédito de nuestras hazañas-

Los jóvenes reclutas quedaron pasmados con la apariencia de esta pues dejaba caer por sus hombros una larga y delicada cabellera roja, sus ojos eran verdes parecido al color de la esmeralda que llevaba por collar, su piel era blanca como la nieve con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas habían quedado embobados con ella excepto jean, armin, mikasa (algo obvio) y eren.

-¿qué les parece tan curioso es como si nunca hubiesen visto a alguien como ella?-dijo rivaille fastidiado de que la mirasen tanto.

-n-nada sargento-respondieron a coro.

-¿cuántos años tiene comandante michaelis?-pregunto la joven pelinegra.

-la misma edad que mi tan querido rivaille-

Se miraron todos entre sí, pues no sabían cuál era la edad del sargento.

-tengo 25-respondió michaelis

-no tenías para que decirlo-dijo frunciendo el ceño más molesto de lo normal.

-veo que mi presencia aquí es una molestia, me retiro a preparar mi habitación para dormir y ustedes debieran hacer lo mismo puesto que de mañana en adelante mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos de su entrenamiento-

-es mejor que le hagan caso ella es estricta aún más que rivaille-dijo riendo

Los soldados hicieron caso a esta orden puesto que michaelis era quien mandaba ahora.

Ya todos se habían retirado bueno casi todos eren había sido llamado por ella, mikasa quien era muy apegada a eren quiso quedarse pero michaelis se lo negó, no quería separarse del ya que se sentía amenazada por ella, trato de quedarse a la fuerza tratando de golpearla tal como la había hecho veces anteriores con rivaille:

-Ackerman ni lo intentes ella no es como yo, es peor, si tiene que dejarte inconsciente para poder disciplinarte lo hará y no se detendrá por el hecho de que seas menor que ella-dijo seriamente rivaille.

Por primera vez en su vida mikasa se sintió intimidada por alguien y se fue.

-Jeager a partir de hoy dormirás en una habitación junto a la mía-

-no entiendo la corte orden-no alcanzo a terminar pues aria lo interrumpió.

-la corte hace lo que yo diga, estoy al tanto de todo ahora estas bajo mi custodia-dijo tomando la barbilla de eren

Rivaille se molestó por aquella acción y se retiró del lugar.

-¿eso quiere decir?-aun confundido

-eres libre de ser y hacer, tú decides si te quedas en la legión de reconocimiento o te unes a la mía-le soltó la barbilla- pero si pierdes el control no dudare en eliminarte-

Eren asustado solo asentía con la cabeza muy asustado hasta que aria comenzó a reír

-¿qué es tan gracioso comandante?-

-era broma como voy a eliminar a uno de los míos-

-¿pero si pierdo el control? El sargento rivaille-trago saliva muy asustado

-por él no te preocupes yo me encargo-le dio una palmadita en la espalda ya que esta era 15 cm más bajita que eren-el deberá acatar mis órdenes-

Eren solo sonrió y se fue rápidamente hasta donde le había indicado michaelis no hubo necesidad de que fuera por sus cosas, las subordinadas de aria lo hicieron por el para que no se molestara en volver a aquel horrendo lugar que bien sabía ella que era así.

-¿Por qué ella es tan amable conmigo? ¿Cómo es eso que está al tanto de mi situación?-pensó eren

Las dudas de eren y de sus compañeros se hicieron más grandes, más de las que ya tenían pero se aclararían al día siguiente.

Continuara…

_**X**_

_**tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, de ante mano gracias y espero que me den su opinion**_


	2. que comience el entrenamiento

_**hola, estoy super contenta hasta el momento las ideas fluyen en mi cabeza**_

_**espero tener el proximo capitulo mañana listo para publicarlo**_

_**gracias a quienes leen mi fic**_

_**espero les guste este cap lo hize mas largo que el anterior.**_

Capitulo 2- que comience el entrenamiento

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el cuartel, o eso parecia, todos dormian placidamente, a pesar de qie eran las 4 de la mañana el dia parecia estar libre de nubes que arruinaran los planes de michaelis, todo estaba en silencio hadta que se dejo oir la voz de aria:

-compañia saluden-

Sus subordinadas respondieron a su saludo, hicieron el ademan caracteristico, la mano derecha empuñada en el pecho y la izquierda en la espalda.-

-hoy comienza el nuevo entrenamiento de los cadetes-rio-por lo cual francis y anya se encargaran de la limpieza y demas que haceres del cuartel-

-a la orden-velozmente ambas comenzaron sus labores

-astrid prepara los equipos 3D-

-de inmediato-asi lo hizo y los dejo a mano de cada cadete.

-lia tu encargate de afilar las cuchillas-

-por fin algo en lo que si soy buena-dijo frotandose las manos.

-si si como digas, constance ve a despertar a hanji y traela aqui-

-¿aria estas segura?-aria solo asintio y esta fue por la sargento.

Cuando ya eran las 4:30 AM llego hanji a regañadientes.

-¿que quieres o mejor que pretendes hacer?-dijo aun dormitando

-entrenarlos como lo hicieron con nosotros, en pocas palabras a la antigua- el ambiente se puso tenso.

De pronto un titan aperecio entremedio de los gigantescos árboles, hanji espantada se escondió detras de su compañera, pero se calmo al ver que este no hacia nada por atacarles.

-¿por que no ataca no me digas que lo domesticaste?-

-asi es-dijo aria orgullosa de si misma

-¿cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto con ojos brillosos

-se llama rei y no querrás saber cómo lo hice-el solo hecho de recordar el montón de veces que fue desecho de titan le dio escalofrios-bueno es hora de comenzar con mi tortura, perdon entreanamiento-

_**Fase 1:reflejos y tiempo de reaccion.-**_

Aria ordeno al titan que rugiera con fuerza para que se oyera hasta el ultimo rincon del cuartel, fueron estos gritos que despertaron a todos los soldados, que por cierto reaccionaron bastante lentos, astrid anoto todos los tiempos al igual que lia, quien habia terminado de afilar las cuchillas, quien mas sufrio con esto fue rivaille que por primera vez en su vida se levanto temprano, fue el primero en llegar al patio, pretendia convertirse en heroe nuevamente, pero se decepciono al ver a la supuesta dama en peligro no lo estaba muy por el contrario, ella solo fingia gritos de deseperacion mientras bebia una taza de cafe junto a hanji sobre los hombros de rei, hanji estaba muy emocionada de estar asi de cerca y asi de conectada a un titan, los siguientes en llegar fueron eren, mikasa, armin, Christa e ymir, el resto llego mucho mas tarde, luego llegaron astrid y lia a dar cuentas del tiempo de reaccion:

-astrid da cuenta del tiempo aue tardaron-

-si-ojeo la lista-tienpo de reaccion 5 minutos, tiempo de equipamiento 20 minutos-vio hacia aria quien estaba con el ceño fruncido aun sobre el titan, sucumbio de miedo pues sabia que era capaz de hacer que el titan atacara.

-lia tu turno- aun con el ceño fruncido.

-si-hizo lo mismo que astrid-tiempo armamento 15 minutos, tiempo de llegada en total 40 minutos-esta miro a michaelis pero ni se inmuto.

-esto es una decepcion, con el tiempo que demoraron si hubiese sido un titan salvaje ya estaria regada en pedacitos por el jardin-dicho eso de un solo salto y dando giros en el aire bajo del titan mientras todos estaban con los ojos abiertos como plato-¿que miran? Suban a sus habitaciones, cámbiense de ropa y vuelvan aquí para continuar.

-¿¡continuar!?-dijeron a coro

-sí, continuar, al parecer rivaille ha sido muy blando con ustedes-

Se miraron e hicieron caso a su superior.

-te recomiendo que no los fuerces mucho, bastante tienen con el enano gruñón-grito hanji aun sobre rei

-te oí zoe-grito rivaille-date por muerta-

-alto, tengo un titán y no dudare en usarlo-rio

-hazle caso lance-agrego-yo no me hare responsable de nada-

- ay si mira como tiemblo-dijo imitando una de las expresiones de aria

Por otro lado ya listos para recibir nuevas órdenes se encontraban los cadetes y mientras esperaban veían como anya y Francis hacían todos sus qué haceres, al parecer la comandante michaelis iba en serio y era muy quisquillosa en cuanto al aseo, incluso más maniática de la limpieza que el sargento, por la forma en que ellas limpiaban:

-¿el sargento rivaille ha sido blando con nosotros?-pregunto Christa

-no-respondió el resto

-pero la comandante michaelis dijo eso-agrego eren

Todos tragaron saliva muy asustados, ya que de por si rivaille era muy exigente, eso solo una cosa podría significar no saldrían vivos de esta, el único que estaba entusiasmado, más de lo normal, era eren quien pretendía seguir al pie de la letra el entrenamiento para ser aún más fuerte de lo que ya era; luego de varios minutos más tarde serían alrededor de las 5:20 AM se reunieron nuevamente en el patio, todos sin excepciones.

-espero estén listos aquí comienza la segunda fase del entrenamiento-

-SI-respondieron con voz firme.

_**Fase 2: resistencia física.**_

Cuando todos habían vuelto al patio para continuar con el entrenamiento, aria ya se había cambiado su uniforme por algo mas cómodo, un polero ancho que ocultaba su delgadez y un pantalón extremadamente corto que dejaba a la vista(es obvio XD) sus piernas, las cuales no eran como todos pensaban que serían, musculosas casi varoniles, pues no, estas eran muy femeninas y delicadas que incluso llegaban a dudar de que fuera realmente fuerte, luego se les vino a la mente lo que hizo el día anterior:

-espero hayan escogido ropa cómoda-dijo tranquilamente

-¿comandante que haremos ahora-pregunto armin

-irán trotando a la ciudad de ida y de vuelta, en todo caso no está a más de 1 km de distancia-rio maliciosamente

-¡¿trotando?!-pregunto jean

-sí, ¿tienen alguna objeción?-dijo aun sonriente

-no creo que la tengan-agrego rivaille mirando de forma amenazadora a los cadetes los cuales de puro miedo negaban objeción alguna.

-aria ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?-pregunto hanji.

-les diré esto una sola vez-tomo aire y continuo-estos niños, están acostumbrados a depender de sus equipos 3D y de sus caballos, con esto pretendo hacer que obtengan resistencia para que puedan moverse con facilidad sin tener que depender de sus herramientas, se los digo por experiencia, para ser más clara, en varias expediciones estuve a punto de morir a causa de eso, o era porque mi equipo no funcionaba o porque mi caballo estaba fuera de mi alcance, si quieren corroborar información ahí está mi tropa ellas han sido testigos y también debieron aprender a no depender tanto de ello, ustedes son la esperanza de la humanidad y mi deber es fortalecerlos lo suficiente para que no mueran en el intento-guardo silencio-sargento rivaille a la cabeza y comiencen a trotar luego les alcanzo-

Rivaille se puso a la cabeza del grupo que se encontraba calentando las piernas para comenzar a trotar luego a un paso un tanto lento pues aún estaban medio dormidos ya que no acostumbraban a levantarse antes de la 6, pero aria antes de salir dijo a rivaille:

-demórense lo más posible para que me den tiempo de arreglar un problema con Francis-le susurró al oído.

-¿sigue con problemas de autocontrol?-pregunto este

-sí, aunque no la juzgo aun es una niña-

-tch, es una mocosa que podría acabar con todos si no se sabe controlar-dijo-yo la eliminaría-

-rivaille ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices-tomo muy fuerte el cuello del otro sin que pudiese reaccionar-estás hablando de MI equipo tal vez tú seas así con eren pero desde ahora las cosas cambiaron y mientras yo esté aquí no le tocaras un solo pelo a él o a cualquiera de mis compañera ¿me oíste?-

-¿o qué? ¿de verdad serias capaz de dañarme?-dijo casi sin poder respirar

Aria guardo silencio y soltando delicadamente el cuello del sargento, las palabras de rivaille calaron profundamente su cabeza, así estuvo todo el día pensando en lo que el le había dicho, dio la orden de que comenzaran a trotar a lo cual los cadetes obedecieron en silencio, cuando llegaron a la ciudad aproximadamente a esa hora de las 6 de la mañana, se encontraron con que los lugareños estaban más activos que ellos, los cuales miraban atentamente lo que hacían, el rumor de que la legión de reconocimiento se encontraba trotando por la ciudad se esparció rápidamente hasta que llego a oídos de los altos mandos los cuales se encontraban satisfechos de que Aria llegara a poner orden, el que parecía más feliz de que aria hubiese vuelto era el comandante Erwin Smith que apreciaba a michaelis como si fuese su hermana menor que siempre quiso tener, por lo cual decidió ir a verla, él se fue en su caballo junto a los cadetes que trotaban a un paso aún más lento del que salieron, cuando llegaron vieron que el cuartel era un caos tota como si u titán hubiese pasado por ahí y así fue, Erwin y rivaille se dirigieron hacia hanji quien ya hacia refugiada detrás de una piedra, no por el miedo al titán si no que a rivaille por el desorden:

-quiero una explicación-dijo Erwin mirando de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada a michaelis.

-lo que paso fue-no acabo de contar lo sucedido ya que rivaille la interrumpió

-¿fue Francis?-intrigado y molesto pues tendría que limpiar todo

-no, fue otra cosa lo que ocurrió-

_**Flashback**_.-

Estaban de lo más tranquilamente experimentando con el sujeto a-56 cuando a hanji se le soltó accidentalmente una cuchilla cortando la amarra que lo inmovilizaban, todos quienes lo rodeaban corrieron despavoridos, pero no hizo caso alguno solo dirigió su mirada hacia aria y la ataco, tal parece que le tiene mala, la cual corrió hasta el bosque de atrás para que no causara más daños, luego aparecieron Astrid, lía, anya, Francis y constance quienes fueron inmediatamente a ayudarla.-

_**Fin flashback.-**_

-eso ocurrió-

_**X**_

Mientras los reclutas ponían un poco de orden, aria se encontraba tratando de controlar al "pequeño" que se había escapado, ella iba detrás de a-56, le seguían lía y anya especialistas en la inmovilización de titanes, saltando de árbol en árbol con los equipos 3D estaban Francis y astros, quienes se encargaban de vigilar los costado para que no se desviara de su destino, más adelante estaba constance preparando una trampa, la cual no funciono, pues este dio media vuelta tratando de atrapar a michaelis quien corría de prisa para no ser atrapada

-Francis, anya, Astrid, lía constase adelántense y adviertan a todo el que rodee el cuartel que se preparen para detenerlo sin tener que llegar al último recurso-ordenó si señal alguna de cansancio-y preparen mi equipo, para que esté listo y apenas salga de aquí liquidarlo-

-a la orden-de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

Estas llegaron muy rápido al cuartel, avisando a todos lo que se venía encima, rápidamente se prepararon para rodearlo, cuando ya todos estaban listos un silencio incomodo surgió, el ambiente se puso pesado, pero aún no había ninguna seña de aria ni del titán.

-Francis ¿Qué llevas?-pregunto curioso rivaille.

-es el equipo de la comandante, ella me pidió que lo arreglara para cuando ella llegue altero disponer de el-le respondió de lo más tranquila

-¿¡que!? ¿Dices que esa idiota salió así nada más?-tenía sus ojos muy abiertos

-sí, con el apuro no le dio tiempo de recogerlo, solamente nosotras nos equipamos, aun así no nos dejó ayudarla-agrego lía

-¿Qué acaso esta demente?-replico muy molesto y preocupado

-no soy demente, soy suicida que es distinto, además deberías admitir de una buena vez que soy más resistente y fuerte que tu-dijo aria sorprendiendo a los presentes los cuales no podían explicarse a sí mismos el momento en que ella había llegado, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron los sargento, la tropa de aria y Erwin, raudamente y en menos de 5 minutos estuvo lista mientras un rugido furioso se dejaba oír y las pisadas se hacían aún más fuertes, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, la mirada de aria estaba puesta sobre la del titán.-

-pase lo que pase no intervengan hasta que se los ordene-dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

El titán estiro su mano tratando de atraparla pero esta salto de improvisto corriendo por su brazo hasta el hombro lo cual enfureció mas a oeste quien se auto-daño proporcionado un golpe en esa zona, luego el titán se aburrió de tratar de atraparla, alzo su mano nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba eren y sus amigos, aria hizo una señal a rivaille para sincronizar su ataque, eren pretendía morder su mano para transformarse pero rivaille sujeto su Mao y agrego:

-ni lo intentes, no quiero otro fuera de control-dijo mirando la mano que se le aproximaba

-ahora rivaille-grito aria

Todos miraron atónitos el ataque sincronizado que habían comenzado, preguntándose a sí mismo como es que habían logrado tal sincronía con lo mal que se llevaban, el sargento y la comandante terminaron inmovilizándolo y atándole con cuerdas de fibra de diamante, las cuales eran muy difíciles de romper, es mas era imposible romperlas.

-lance no me digas que estás cansado-dijo acercándose

-no como crees-dijo jadeando-solo necesito un poco de agua-acto seguido Francis les trajo a ambos agua fresca.

-espero ahora entiendan la importancia de la resistencia física-dicho eso agrego-por hoy dejemos la actividad física, no contaba con que ese titán arruinara mis planes, vallan a ducharse se cambian y van a tomar desayuno para continuar con el entrenamiento que sigue, en el cual Astrid y lía estarán a cargo-todos le hicieron caso, esta casi ni se percató de la presencia de Erwin sino hasta que este le saludo.

-Erwin ¿tú también quieres entrenar con nosotros?-rio maliciosamente

-no, solo he venido a saludarte-dijo temeroso por su integridad física

-era broma, tu ni necesitas entrenar, vamos quédate, Francis está preparando el desayuno-dijo cariñosamente lo cual era raro de ella

-está bien solo porque lo pides de esa manera-se calmó y se dirigió hasta el comedor.

Aria pasó primero por su habitación para ducharse y cambiar la ropa sudada que llevaba puesta, las palabras de rivaille aun sonaban en su cabeza, ¿sería capaz de dañarlo? ¿a esa persona tan importante para ella? Una vez estuvo lista bajo hasta el comedor donde la esperaban todos, se sentó en medio de Erwin y rivaille, una ubicación un tanto incómoda para ella, el silencio reinaba hasta que saha rompió el hielo:

-esto esta delicioso, Srta. Francis es una especialista en la cocina-dijo con la boca aun llena

-gr-gracias-dijo sonrojada

-si es verdad-agrego armin-con este último Francis se puso aún más roja

Todos rieron al ver que tanto armin como Francis se sonrojaron, todo era risa y alegría hasta que rivaille interrumpió solo para regañar.

-Aria es de mala educación comer con guantes-dicho eso tomo las fina manos de la joven y le quito los guantes dejando ver un anillo dorado en su dedo anular el cual se parecía mucho al que el llevaba puesto, nadie se atrevió a preguntar sobre aquello puesto que la mirada de la comandante michaelis solo decía "rivaille estás muerto", nuevamente reino el silencio hasta que eren hablo

-Wow comandante aria usted es increíble, ¿me enseñaría a ser como usted?-le brillaban sus ojos

-sin ofenderte eren veo que si eres un mocoso que se impresiona con todo, mi intención no es ser dura contigo pero si debo serlo para que aprendas que no debes basarte en lo que los demás son, así no llegaras muy lejos, tú tienes un don bastante útil-dijo mirándole de frente

-¿hugh, un don?-pregunto confundido

-sí, tu poder de titán se te fue dado por algún motivo en especial, yo en tu lugar me sentiría como tal y basarme en mis metas para lograr ser lo que tu deseas, lo otro no te recomiendo ser como yo, ya que por el hecho de ser así molesta a ciertas personas posesivas que conozco-agrego lo último mirando amenazadoramente a rivaille la cual fue correspondida y devuelta con una de similares características.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que las palabras de su superior incomodaban al sargento, le guiño un ojo a michaelis brindando su apoyo

-comandante aria ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo la pelinegra con toda la intención de fastidiar

-si adelante Ackerman-respondió captando sus intenciones

-¿Cómo logro tal sincronía con el enano ese?-rio

-ñeee es una larga y aburrida historia, pero si te digo que fue muy difícil-

-ooh ya veo, eren vamos a entrenar muy duro para ser como ellos-

-si-asintió eren

La conversación continuo por un buen rato hasta que aria noto la molestia de rivaille y decidió que era hora de continuar con el entrenamiento para eso ordeno a Astrid y lía que los guiaran al siguiente paso que era

_**Fase 3: manejo de equipo 3D sin necesidad de usar gas**_

La fase tres consistía en solamente usar el gas para subir a los árboles y el resto de los movimientos eran causados por la fuerza de gravedad, los jóvenes cadetes captaron muy rápido el asunto por lo cual no fue necesario volver a reforzarlo en todo el día, luego fue el turno de lía quien estaba a cargo, de fortalecer sus ataques directos.

-si no son capaces de detectar los punto débiles de un humano, no lo harán con un titán lo que demuestran mis trabajos en conjunto con la sargento hanji es que la anatomía humana es parecida a la del titán….bla…bla-

Las clases por el momento eran de teoría, así se les fue toda la tarde, los reclutas estaban más calmados pero no tanto pues sabían que el entrenamiento fue arruinado a causa del titán suelto y que mañana sabrían cómo era el camino para ser más fuertes... Aria ordeno a todos después de cenar se durmieran temprano para no tener inconvenientes al día siguiente, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, rivaille hizo lo mismo pero se encontró con aria esperándolo fuera de su habitación lo cual le pareció extraño

-rivaille vine a darte las gracias por preocuparte por mi hoy a pesar de que sabias que no necesitaba ayuda lo hiciste igual-sonrió

-no fue nada y ni te ilusiones con que estaba preocupado por ti, aprovechando que estamos de buena quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy en el desayuno no pensé que aún lo usaras-

-no te preocupes ya paso y mejor olvida que estuve aquí y me voy antes de que comience una discusión sin sentido-dijo alejándose de la habitación

-ya no me digas rivaille solo dime Levi-le grito

-no desde aquella vez dejaste de ser Levi para mi-respondió esta

Ambos se fueron por su camino necesitaban descansar pues mañana sería un día lleno de complicaciones, confrontaciones y muchas cosas mas

Continuara…..

_**un aviso cortito:**_

_**los proximos dos capitulos trataran sobre la vida de aria y como es que llego a ser comandante de su propia escuadra ademas de una aclaraciones de la relacion que existe entre ella y rivaille.**_

_**desde ya muchas gracias, recomienden y disfruten de mi fic.**_


	3. proyecto Michaelis, primera parte

_**hola disculpen por no actualizar ayer, no me dio el tiempo :c**_

_**bueno espero les guste mañana subo la segunda parte de este capitulo el cual me costo ordenar las ideas advierto que dentro de poco comenzara el yaoi no dire que parejas pero solo les dire una hetero, pues algo se trae francis con armin**_

_**XD dsifruten y rian de mi intendo de suspenso.-**_

Capítulo 3: proyecto Michaelis.-

_**Primera parte.-**_

En una sala blanca, fría, desolada ya hace una pequeña niña, de ojos verdosos, cabellera rojiza, muy asustada, llena de moretones y parches tanto en su blanco rostro como en sus frágiles brazos, a lo lejos se encuentra mirando inmóvil aria quien desesperada por ayudar a la pequeña, trata de alcanzar su pequeña manita que ya hacia alzada con la mirada perdida que recupero su curso y se juntó con la suya, no tardo en reconocerse y hacerse una con esa pequeña, luchando por vivir, entre gritos desgarradores se podía distinguir su sufrir, rogando a gritos inocentes llenos de sufrimientos que por favor la dejasen, tenía miedo, quería regresar junto a su madre dela cual fue despojada inescrupulosamente y sin remordimiento alguno, de pronto uno de los sujetos que la miraba le ato sus brazos a unas cadenas que sobresalían de las paredes comenzando así su tortura.-

_**X**_

-no, no, no por favor déjenme-murmuraba entre sueños-tengo miedo, ya no más, me duelen mis bracitos, no, déjenme, ya no me digan monstruo, no soy un monstruo…-

Eren quien estaba en la habitación de junto al oír las suplicas de michaelis, se levantó apresuradamente para ayudarla, pero luego de recordar la reacción que tubo esta con el sargento el miedo se adueñó de él, luego de pensarlo detenidamente tal vez si necesitaba ayuda, ya decidido a tirar la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta ya estaba abierta, entro y vio el rostro aterrado que tenía michaelis, alcanzo a divisar una lagrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos:

-comandante michaelis, despierte por favor-le sacudió suavemente

-¡no!-grito al abrir los ojos sentándose bruscamente en la cama y al hacerlo golpeo accidentalmente su frente contra la de eren.

Para suerte de ambos sus habitaciones estaban muy alejadas de las demás así que no escucharon el desesperado grito de aria, ella lo único que hizo fue abrazar muy fuerte a eren, este correspondió su abrazo sin entender por qué lo hacía, solo sentía que compartía un mismo sufrimiento con su superior, así estuvieron un buen rato, el silencio no era incomodo era mas bien el que se causaba entre hermanos consolándose uno al otro:

-gracias por venir eren, ahora puedes retirarte-dijo sollozando

- no lo hare hasta estar seguro de que se encuentra bien-respondió secando las lágrimas de aria

-enserio ya estoy bien solo fue un mal sueño-acaricia su frente adolorida

-no me ire, aunque tenga que dormir en el suelo-rio

-eren apenas me conoces además no es correcto-le miro fijo

-no me ire usted me libero, además siento que ambos tenemos la misma carga sobre los hombros-dicho eso se dirijio a su habitación busco una manta y volvió junto a michaelis.

-está bien quédate pero ten esto, no quiero que estés incomodo-le pasa una almohada

-gracias—respondió sonriente

-eren, que duermas bien-

-usted también-

Eren comenzó a oler la almohada que michaelis le había pasado, tenía el mismo aroma que el sargento rivaille, el ya lo conocía de memoria aquel aroma por las muchas noches en las cuales él se quedaba a hacerle compañía, el sin entender el porqué de ese aroma se quedó dormido instantáneamente pues le hacía sentir seguro; aria por otro lado seguía sin dormir, pensaba que si se dormía sus recuerdos volverían a atormentarle , pasaron las horas, hasta que dieron las 3 AM, ella aun sin dormir estaba preparando todo para que los cadetes entrenara y que a sus compañeras les resultara más fácil todo, una vez dieron las 4 en punto Francis, Astrid anya, lía y constance estaban en el patio esperando ordenes, estas se espantaron al ver la mirada perdida y fría de aria, pero, ¿Qué más podían hacer?, nada, solo acatar órdenes.

-francis, anya comiencen con sus labores-dijo con la mirada mas fría que podía tener

-astrid, lia hoy están a cargo del entrenamiento, no tengan piedad alguna-

-como ordenes-se frotaron las manos

-constance ve por hanji, o mejor no, no la despiertes, ve a despertar al resto-

-de inmediato, dijo y lego pregunto- comandante ¿se encuentra bien?-

-te digo la verdad-suspiro-no, anoche volvió la misma pesadilla de siempre, tengo miedo de dormir-

-ya pasara, ya vera que pasara-se aferró a michaelis quien se apegó en su pecho-deberías dormir-

-si, si luego duermo tienes razón no debo dejarme atormentar por solo una pesadilla-se soltó de los brazos de constance-ahora ve a despertar a todos-

-de inmediato-dijo más sonriente al ver que pudo convencerla rápidamente de dormir.

-espera, yo despierto a Jeager, aprovechando que voy hacia allá-constance asintió y se fue

Aria se dirigió a su habitación a un paso un tanto lento, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, debía sostenerse de las murallas para poder caminar, estaba muerta de sueño parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, eren quien ya se había despertado aun preocupado por michaelis al no verla y sentir ruido en el patio se apresuró en arreglarse e ir a buscarle, no tardo mucho pues esta ya iba de vuelta pero cuando vio que se caía alcanzo a reaccionar, la tomo cuidadosamente pues pensó que seria igual que rivaille y le golpearía si la dejase caer, la llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó cubriéndola con la manta que la noche anterior el había llevado:

-¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida con los ojos entre abiertos.

-esta en su habitación-dijo nervioso

-¿pero en que momento?, es decir ¿tu me trajiste?-

-si, espero no se halla molestado por lo que hize-se rasco la cabeza

-gracias no te preocupes, dile a lía que nadie me moleste-

-desde luego-dicho eso salió corriendo al patio.

En el patio ya estaban todos listos para comenzar, estaban tan concentrados en hacer caso a lía quien comenzó con otro de sus discursos previos al calentamiento que a su parecer era muy ligero y poco se dieron cuenta de que aria no estaba.

-la elongación es fundamental antes de comenzar y después de cada ejercitación, deben tener un cuerpo flexible pues si no lo tienen no hay oportunidad para ustedes ahí afuera-

-deben poner lo mejor de ustedes-dijo constance-partiremos dentro de 2 semanas a recuperar el distrito que nos faltó, tengo entendido que hace un mes trataron de hacerlo y los resultados fueron terribles-guardo silencio-varios de nuestros compañeros de academia murieron por no hacer caso de las advertencias de aria-

-las ordenes de los superiores es que no salgan solos, nosotras iremos de apoyo, es nuestro deber hacer que la misión no sea fallida como la última vez-dijo anya- bueno antes de comenzar se les permitirán 3 preguntas para aclarar alguna de las dudas que tengan-

-¿Cuánto han explorado del muro maría?-pregunto curioso armin

-alrededor de un 90%, solo nos falta el distrito de shingashina, ya hemos trazado una ruta muy parecida a la que tomaron esa vez-

-¿Qué advertencia le hizo aria a Erwin?-pregunto rivaille-Erwin no nos informó de nada, tal vez no era algo muy relevante-

-pues si era algo relevante, dos días antes de que partiéramos aria salió a trazar alguna ruta que diera directamente con shingashina y que les permitiera viajar sin problemas, cuando-dudo de hablar-se encontró con una titán hembra demasiado inteligente como para ser uno normal, según nos contó cuando esta la vio cubrió inmediatamente su punto débil y huyo de ella, es como si la hubiese reconocido, aria advirtió a Erwin de esto pues se debía tratar de alguien que conociera todo sobre ellos y que no la enfrentaran por nada en el mundo si ella no estaba, ese día como no hicieron caso salimos todos juntos revueltos es más, nosotras estábamos de camino a nuestro destino cuando el humo negro de las bengalas, aria supuso inmediatamente de que se trataba de la titán hembra estábamos muy lejos como para ir en su ayuda, además debíamos limpiarles el paso de titanes que se dirigían hasta allá luego de que un grito desesperado se dejó sentir-relato constance

-¿Cuánto saben de nosotros, pero en especial de eren?-pregunto mikasa

-lo suficiente como para elegir unos cuantos que estén en nuestra escuadra, bueno y como se acabaron sus tres preguntas es hora de comenzar-luego lía dijo-comenzaran con 40 minutos de trote, continuaran con 300 abdominales y 300 flexiones de brazo concluyendo con 10 minutos en las barras el calentamiento-

Eren tenía ganas de preguntar y saber más sobres ella, su pasado como se conocieron, pero era mejor callar por ahora pues solo se les habían permitido tres preguntas, además de que el sargento rivaille ya había comenzado un alboroto al fijarse de que michaelis no estaba, gritando su nombre justo en frente de la ventana de la habitación de esta cada vez más fuerte haciendo valer su palabra de "sin excepciones" y bajara a entrenar junto a ellos, por primera vez en dos días lía la más seria e inmutable dejo ver una cara de miedo, pues hasta ella sabía que era mala idea molestarla, peor aún si esta tenia sueño, pues era de esas persona que si continuaban con sueño se ponían de malhumor, ya de por si era malhumorada, no quería recordar la última vez que aria se despertó así, aria quien se había ido acostar no hace más de 20 minutos abrió bruscamente sus ojos, estaba molesta, a regañadientes bajo, tratando de poner su mejor cara y deseando no ser tan obediente a su palabra, cuando llego al patio forzó una sonrisa que no convenció a muchos:

-por fin te despiertas michaelis-dijo con intención de molestarle

-ja ja ja miren quien habla sobre dignarse a levantarse temprano-dijo sin pensar lo que decía-como sea comiencen-

Así comenzó el peculiar calentamiento, trotaron los cuarenta minutos, eso era el doble delo que hacían todos los días, no se les permitió descansar ni beber agua sino después de 10 minutos de terminar, Astrid se encargó de cronometrar por lo cual fue más imposible parar entremedio, pues si lo hacían esta les miraba bien feo, constance estaba siendo de apoyo para michaelis quien se había quedado dormida parada, rivaille con tan solo mirarle a los ojos supuso que tenía, había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla, que ni tan pesadilla era, su niñez fue más tranquila a pesar de ser un matón que robaba para poder sobrevivir a comparación con la de aria que fue horrenda, de laboratorio en laboratorio, se le obligo a ser el conejillo de indias puesto que se le obligo a ser un monstruo, sin nombre y sin familia solo se le llamaba M-01, fue una de las científicas quien la nombro michaelis aria pues era del pensamiento que es inhumano tratar así a una niña, volviendo al punto rivaille sabía que esa pesadilla cuando volvía creaba tensión en ella y la única forma de que la liberara era molestarla hasta el punto de que pudiera liberarla y si debía dejar que ella lo golpeara lo haría, cuando se vio cerca le tomo bruscamente del brazo, despertándola apenas se produjo el contacto físico obligándola a trotar junto a él, a pesar de estar somnolienta resistió mejor el trote que el resto que durmió bien, una vez terminaron el trote comenzaron los abdominales en los cuales se demoraron más de 20 minutos cada uno, ya que a como dé lugar tenían que hacer los 300.

-¿a falta poco?-estoy muriendo de hambre-

-cuando no-dijo ymir

-no se distraigan-dijo Christa

-¿Qué viene luego?-pregunto armin

-creo que flexiones de brazo-dijo mikasa quien termino primero que sus compañeros

-es extraño, la comandante esta menos activa que ayer-hablo Christa nuevamente.

-ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, es como si no hubiese dormido bien-interrumpió jean-Jeager tú debes saber que le sucede-

-¿yo? ¿Por qué?-dijo nervioso

-es obvio que sabes si duermes en la habitación que esta junto a la de ella-respondió jean

-deba haber sido, tal vez tuvo una pesadilla-dijo eren

-no se distraigan-dijo Astrid dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a eren y jean.

Con las flexiones de brazos y barra fue lo mismo, entre barras, abdominales, flexiones, trote y elongación antes y después del calentamiento les tomo de las 4:30 hasta las 6:40 AM, aria estaba de peor humor que cuando se levantó voluntariamente obligada, sentía que su Baeza explotaría de dolor, además de que los cadetes eran muy ruidoso lo cual aumentaba su malestar, pero aún más lo estaba con rivaille que no permitió que durmiera, la mantuvo despierta obligándola hacer ejercicio, de la nada apareció hanji quien despertó con el ruido proveniente del patio.

-¿pero qué cara es esa niña por dios?-le grito en el oído a aria

-hanji que ruidosa-respondió esta

-estas horrible, mira esas ojera, tu cara esta pálida y tus ojos muy rojos-prosiguió la sargento

-hanji si sigues enumerando mis defecto y fastidiando considérate comida de titán en la próxima expedición-le anuncio frunciendo el ceño

-te estas juntando mucho con ese enano gruñón, se te están pegando sus mañas-

-tch! Ese es otro que no para de fastidiarme-soltó una mirada perturbadora.

-parece que alguien despertó de malas-rio

-ojala y hubiese dormido-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-auch, no me digas que…-

-tu vida depende de que no termines esa frase-volvió a fruncir el ceño

- y yo que pensé-miro el anillo en la mano de aria-pero ¿Por qué aun lo usas?-

-es para recordar que no se puede confiar en nadie-tomo aire-aunque debo admitir que he pensado en la posibilidad de…. pero ese no es el punto, sé que él también lo ha pensado ya que aún usa el suyo-

-te entiendo que estés así fue muy feo lo que paso pero tu bien sabes que no fue su culpa-

-está listo el desayuno pueden venir-grito Francis desde la cocina

Todos sabían lo que debían hacer antes de ir a desayunar, puesto que tan solo con una mirada amenazadora de la comandante les decía "se duchan por que se duchan y si no ya verán", luego de ducharse bajaron a la cocina donde los esperaba la mesa lista, Francis se tomó el tiempo de hacer del desayuno algo como una recompensa por el esfuerzo puesto en el entrenamiento, estaba todo al gusto de todos, las paredes resplandecían de limpias, no había ni una pisca de polvo lo cual tenía muy satisfecho a rivaille, todo era optimismo y felicidad hasta que llego aria y como andaba de malas se fijó en todos los detalle hasta el más mínimo, encontrando así varios defectos en todo hasta en la comida la cual casi la obligaron a comer, todos se sorprendían con su actitud, había pasado de quisquillosa, exigente a una segunda rivaille de peor humor, ellos miraban nada más y escuchaban como esta regañaba a Francis y anya, pero estas sabían ya lo que debían hacer solo ignorar y asentir solamente pues ya la conocían bien y sabían que no había despertado de buenas, se tomaron una pausa antes de seguir a lo cual eren aprovecho de ir con hanji y preguntarle cosas sobre la comandante ya que por lo que veía eran muy amigas.

-sargento hanji-

-oh eren, ¿a qué debo tu visita?-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿podría hablarme sobre la comandante?-

-desde luego-le pasa un documento algo extraño muy parecido a una ficha

-¿Qué es el proyecto M-01 y M-02 alias michaelis?-pregunto intrigado

-eso es aria-

Continuara….

_**gracias a quienes lean, me gustaria que dejasen saber su opinion sobre mi fic me ayudarian mucho para saber en que mejorar y que puedo agregar, y nuevamente disculpas por no actualizar altiro ayer apenas termine el cap. **_

_**voy a citar algo**_

_**"es mejor una verdad que duele que una mentira que reconforta"**_

_**si les interesa me pueden encontrar en facebook como Marcela Roxana helenitapx**_

_**eso hasta luego**_


	4. proyecto michaelis, segunda parte

_**XD se que debia actualizar hace varios dias pero con el asunto de mi fiesta de graduacion**_

_**que el vestido que los zapatos y todo eso no me dio tiempo**_

_**ademas el Internet estaba cortado, trate de actualizar desde mi teléfono pero no pude**_

_**bueno lo que nos convoca e aquí la segunda parte del cap. anterior**_

_**espero le guste le puse mucho empeño**_

_**si hay alguna falta de ortografía les ruego me disculpen C:**_

_**bueno disfruten**_

_**Capítulo 4: proyecto michaelis**_

Segunda parte.

-no comprendo que quiere decir-dijo ladeando su cabeza y observando detenidamente aquel documento.

-si quieres entender mejor joven eren te recomiendo que lo leas-

-ahora no puedo, ¿me lo prestaría?-

-claro, ten esto otro también-le presto una especie de diario

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es la bitácora de mi padre, él estaba a cargo del proyecto M-01 y M-02-dijo mientras le pasaba la bitácora

-pero ¿la comandante michaelis no se enojara?-pregunto asustado.

-no creo, por el momento lo único que le interesa es tratar de dormir sin que rivaille la fastidie-rio

-es verdad, gracias sargento hanji y mejor me voy antes de que el sargento rivaille venga y me lleve a la fuerza-dijo aún más asustado

-jajajajajaja ese es otro, rivaille está demasiado ocupado fastidiando a michaelis o por lo menos tratando de no morir en el intento-rio a carcajadas

Eren miro a la sargento tan despreocupada de que esos dos pudieran matarse en el transcurso del día, que para evitar ser contagiado (en el buen sentido de la palabra) de esa despreocupación decidió irse raudamente de ahí, una vez llego al patio solo se encontró un rivaille distinto al que hanji le describió, no estaba con cara de estar pensando en cómo fastidiar a michaelis, sino que tenía cara de preocupación, pretendió acercársele pero recordó que llevaba la bitácora en las manos, decidió ir a dejarla a su habitación antes, en el camino se encontró con aria quien lo único que hizo fue mirarle de la forma más fría que podía existir, tanto que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, en el momento en que esta paso junto a él, eren solo reacciono a llevar sus manos hasta su cara, pues pensaba que esta lo golpearía, pero no, esta solo le miro preguntándose mentalmente "¿y a este que le pasa?", pasada esa situación incómoda eren entro a su habitación dejo la bitácora sobre su mesita de noche donde a la vez encontró una nota que decía:

**_Eren:_**

**_Siéntete libre de saber de mi aunque hubiese preferido que me preguntaras directamente, no que fueras con hanji primero, nótese: hanji que se considere muerta, bueno volviendo al punto, es tu derecho saber sobre mi pasado, ya que en ti veo reflejado lo que algún día pude ser, si salgo ilesa hoy prometo hablarte más de mí, pues esa bitácora solo habla de mi niñez y del tiempo en que estuve encerrada en el mismo calabozo en el cual tu estuviste._**

**_PD: pase lo que pase hoy en el entrenamiento entre yo y rivaille, promete no interferir a menos que me veas mí vista perdida y mi mano a punto de ser mordida._**

**_Atte. M-01 alias michaelis aria_**

¿Qué habrá querido decir? La cabeza de eren se llenó de más dudas de las que ya tenía, ¿Por qué debía impedir que esta se mordiese la mano?, él sabía lo que pasaba si él se mordía, pero eso no significaba que ella también fuese así, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que llego al patio, rivaille seguía con su cara de preocupación, pero ya no estaba solo, estaba con lía y Astrid quienes le miraban fijamente

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeen-grito lía- ven acércate-le hizo señas de que se acercara

Eren hizo caso de lo que esta le ordeno.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

-estamos buscando la manera de poner furiosa a aria y así libere la tensión que acumulo en la última expedición-dijo Astrid bajando la mirada murmurando algo audible solo para lia.

-ese no es el punto Astrid, además sabes que tenemos prohibido hablar de su vida privada-regaño lía

-entonces por eso era, tal vez por eso no podía dormir-penso rivaille

Como dicen cuatro cabezas piensan más que tres, en realidad es dos cabezas piensan más que una, volviendo al punto, los cuatro seguían pensando hasta que por arte de telequinesis Astrid miro a eren, eren a lía y los tres juntos a rivaille, se le había prendido el foco, lo miraron de forma perversa, eren por supuesto se aprovechó de la situación ya que sabía que si el sargento intentaba algo en su contra lía y Astrid le defenderían

-y ustedes ¿Qué miran?-dijo algo incómodo con tanta mirada junta

-rivaille mi querido rivaille creo tener una idea-dijo lía mientras se frotaba las manos con malicia

-¿Cuál?-

-tu tendrás que provocarla con unas simples cosas de la lista prohibida muajajajajajajaja-rio Astrid

-y ¿Por qué debo ser yo y no tú?-

-pues por la simple razón de que sabe que nosotras no arriesgaríamos el pellejo, además tú la has fastidiado durante toda la mañana-concluyo lía

-está bien ¿cuál es la famosa lista prohibida?-

Lía le pasó la famosa lista prohibida, tal vez si hubiese sido otra persona quien le diga y haga todas esas cosas tal vez lo perdone, pero era rivaille y no tenía posibilidad alguna de salir ileso:

Lista de las cosas que no puedes hacer o decir a la comandante michaelis:

1.-desfiarla a un duelo-fácil decía rivaille

2.-llamarla maldita bastarda-muy cruel pero puede servir

3.-dudar en frente de ella y en público sobre sus habilidades-ja útil es muy sensible

4.-llamaela lenta, sobre todo cuando esta media somnolienta-no tan útil

5.-rasgar su ropa o causarle el más mínimo daño-mmmmm puede ser útil para ambos

6.-cortarle un pequeño mechon-sera suerte si salgo ileso

7.-burlarse de sus pies pequeños y piernas cortas- esto será divertido

8.-llamarla piernas de pollo-…

9.-compararla con una tabla a causa de su falta de pechos-ahora si estoy muerto

10.-más riesgoso aun y nunca decirlo si aprecian su vida, llamarla monstruo-para ese entonces ya habré muerto tres veces-pfff fácil no es nada que no pueda hacer, ya que no me queda otra yo me sacrificare por el bienestar de todos-un brillo de heroísmo se dejó ver a su alrededor -reúnanlos a todos de in mediato-

-desde luego jajajajajaja todo sea por calmarla y verte tragar tierra-dijeron a coro lía y Astrid-pero no te preocupes que si se sale de control nosotras y eren la contenderemos ¿cierto eren?-

-s..ss. Si-dijo titubeante

-oi eren acompaña al dúo dinámico a buscar a todos-

-si-dijo haciendo la posición de firme

Astrid, lía, eren y rivaille reunieron a todos en el patio y explicaron el paso a seguir, tendrían que reunirse cada uno con su tropa y se designarían parejas de duelo, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos quedaron mirando a rivaille y a eren, ya que estos habían perdido a toda su tropa en la última expedición por lo cual hanji se apiado y los adopto, las más entusiasmadas eran las compañeras de aria, quienes por fin liberarían su tensión acumulada la cual era menor a la de aria, todos se equiparon bien, hacían mucho ruido y eso molestaba hasta rivaille, luego todo quedo en silencio cuando sintieron los pasos pesados de la comandante que traía una cara de pocos amigos, todos, pero todos hicieron el ademan de firmes puesto que esta no venía sola, le acompañaba Erwin que al parecer empeoro el humor de la joven con su sola presencia, aria dio a lía la orden de que comenzaran, esta fue una orden silenciosa, michaelis estaba impaciente pues sabía que entre más rápido comenzaran, más rápido terminaría todo y podría ir a dormir

-bueno muchachos que comiencen los duelos-pronuncio lía

-estas serán las parejas

1) duelo: Jean Kirschtein vs. eren Jeager

2) duelo: mikasa Ackerman vs. lance rivaille

3) duelo: Ymir vs. Sasha

4) duelo: armin arlelt vs. Christa Renz

5) duelo: hanji zoe vs. Erwin Smith-concluyo

-Esto será fácil- dijo eren con un tono se arrogancia

-ni lo creas Jeager, no te lo dejare fácil-respondió jean

-comiencen-ordeno Astrid

Así comenzó el duelo entre eren y jean, el cual no fue algo del otro mundo, los movimientos de ambos jóvenes eran algo lentos, hacía mucho que no tenían un entrenamiento así, luego de un rato tratando de aumentar el ritmo de sus ataques lograron sincronizar sus movimientos dando y recibiendo de vez en cuando golpes certeros, en ese momento se oía el sonido secante de las espada chocando, en un momento de descuido de jean, eren lo golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen y luego le propino una patada en la cara dejándolo a el como el ganador del duelo; aria quien estaba junto a Erwin, por reflejo se abrazó al brazo de Erwin con el fin de que le sirviera de apoyo para poder dormir, este la vio con tal ternura, esa ternura que solo podía tener un hermano mayor cuidando de su hermanita pequeña, le presto sin problema alguno el brazo, rivaille que estaba frente a ellos se puso celoso de aquella tierna imagen, que para él era el mayor de los golpes bajos de parte de esos dos, ahora por su mente pasaba que no haría todo ese sacrificio por el bien de aria y de todos, ahora era personal y llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias si era necesario.

Luego fue el turno de rivaille y mikasa, estos dos tenían un nivel más alto, no se llevaban bien, por lo cual la pelinegra aprovecharía de dañarlo lo que más pudiera

-no tendré compasión de ti mocosa-rio

-lo mismo digo e-na-no-agrego mikasa

Lo último molesto a rivaille, pero aun así guardo la compostura, luego de recibir la orden de Astrid comenzaron, fue mikasa quien dio el primer golpe, rivaille sin demorar lo esquivo, este era más bajo que la pelinegra lo cual le permitía moverse más libremente que mikasa, quien demasiado confiada de sus habilidades, descuido su defensa, dejando el paso abierto a los ataques directos de rivaille, que tan solo unos pocos pudo responder y los otros fueron recibidos, los cuales le dejaron muy herida, así fue el turno del resto, los cuales no fueron tan violentos como los anteriores, más tarde aún fue el turno de la tropa de michaelis, quienes sorprendieron a todos con su velocidad, estrategias y violencia que ocupaban, se propinaban estocadas como si fuera lo más normal para ellas, algunas de las heridas se veían de gravedad, pero eso no parecía importarles, las ultimas fueron Astrid y lía quienes le hicieron señas a rivaille, pues era hora de comenzar el show, rivaille espero que limpiaran un poco la sangre que estas últimas habían dejado tirada por todo el piso, mientras tanto aria sin que nadie se diese cuenta había desaparecido, o eso pensaban, lo que ocurrió fue Erwin la subió a su espalda, puesto que no era bueno de que durmiera parada, esta tenía su cabeza acomodada en el cuello del comandante hasta que rivaille comenzó con el espectáculo.

-esperen un poco aún falta alguien-dijo-nuestra tan malhumorada comandante michaelis o ¿será que tiene miedo?-dijo fijando su mirada en aria que estaba aún más cerca y más apegada a Smith, lo cual lo provoco y termino por agotar su paciencia pero no lo demostró.

Aria termino de reaccionar, entre sueños se encontraba pensando una excusa muy inteligente, para no quedar como una cobarde, pues estaba demasiado cansada como para luchar ahí y en ese momento, su calma pensativa se vio interrumpida por rivaille que seguía insinuando en contra de ella, para que esta se tentara y luchara.

-no, hoy no, pero si quieres mañana te doy tus pataditas-dijo aria aun sobre la espalda de Erwin.

-jajajajajaja, no será ¿Qué me tienes miedo porque tus habilidades no son las mismas de hace tres años-dijo burlándose, esa era una cosa menos de la lista.

-atrévete a repetir eso-dijo sin apartar su cara del cuello de Erwin, el cual por cierto ya estaba bastante nervioso

-digo que ya no eres tan hábil como hace tres años-rio

-tal vez tengas razón- dijo bajándose de la espalda de Erwin-pero habrá que comprobarlo-

La joven se dirigió hasta el sargento de una forma que no parecía amenazadora hasta que el sonido secante de las espadas que estaban siendo desenfundadas, alerto a todos de que esto se pondria feo, una vez que esta se puso frente a frente con rivaille, le tomo del pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello acercando la cara de este a la suya, se miraron fijamente como diciendose los peores insultos que pudieran existir, aria acercaba cada vez mas sus labios a los del otro pero mo le dio un beso como suponía rivaille, solo un pequeño roce.

-si quieres te demuestro aqui y ahora, lo debil que eres, me importa un carajo el sueño-dijo con su boca aun frente a la de rivaille.

-eso quiero verlo-respondió con su mirada intimidante, que cualquiera hubiese retrocedido

La mirada de la muchacha parecia perdida, estaba dispuesta a utilizar toda su energia si era necesario, soltó bruscamente a rivaille, dándole a entender que había aceptado el desafío, ambos se dieron la espalda, dieron unos pasos, pero ambos antes de comenzar pidieron aceite que ocupaban para prender las antorchas.

-Erwin, esto se va a poner bueno-dijo hanji con sus ojos muy brillosos

-hanji, me temo….-no alcanzo a terminar por que fue interrumpido por la sargento

-esto me huele a reconciliación, ooh eren cuando tengas a alguien a quien querer, jama seas como rivaille-dijo abrazando a eren

Eren se djo abrazar, quería preguntar más, estaba ansioso de saber más, pero recordó la nota que estaba en su habitación y solo se li mito a mirar y a esperar que esto terminara, el ambiente se tornó tenso, no corría ni una pizca de viento, michaelis y rivaille parecían estar danzando al son de sus espadas, el sonido seco de estas chocando entre ellas era la melodía más agradable para ellos, quienes se perdían en la mirada del otro, rivaille en la verdosa mirada de aria, y michaelis en la plomiza casi azulada de rivaille.

-pero que lenta y predecible eres-bufo rivaille de forma burlona

-eso dices ahora, porque tengo sueño, de otra forma estarías implorando perdón-contesto mientras rasgaba una manga de la blanca camisa de rivaille que se tornó carmesí.

-¿pero qué te pasa?-pregunto desconcertado por lo que aria hizo.

-ups, fue sin querer queriendo-rio

Michaelis parecía estar bailando en vez de luchando, dio una vuelta alrededor de rivaille haciendo que sus espaldas quedar juntas.

-ya no recordaba lo delicada que era tu espalda-dijo rivaille aun de espaldas a michaelis

-y yo no recordaba lo fuerte que eras-

Rivaille se dio vuelta sorprendido por las palabras de aria, quien al parecer se estaba rindiendo como vio que no se daba vuelta ni reaccionaba, este aprovecho que michaelis estaba de espaldas para atacarla, pero a ella no pareció importarle ya que se dio vuelta lentamente y con una de las espadas bloqueo por completo el ataque, ahora era su turno de contraatacar, le dio un puntapié en el estómago, a su parecer no fue muy fuerte, pero eso no era lo que parecía, rivaille al recibirlo por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba como michaelis se le acercaba con la intención de lastimarlo sin remordimiento alguno; aria estaba tranquila segura de lo que haría hasta que su mente le jugó una mala pasada

_¿De verdad le dañarías?_

Al principio no hizo caso de ese pensamiento hasta que volvió a resonar en su mente.-

_¿Lo harás?_

_Él no te considera un monstruo_

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron la punta de la espada a centímetros del pecho de rivaille cuando esta detuvo su ataque de improviso, unas lágrimas se alcanzaron a divisar en sus ojos, rivaille aprovecho su momento de debilidad y comenzó a golpearla de la manera más cruel que podía haber, fue muy parecida a la golpiza que le dio a eren en la corte, lo que nadie entendía es por qué no se defendía, porque no hacía algo por detenerlo.

_Jamás lo dañaría, llego a mi vida justo cuando más necesitaba de alguien_

_Salvo mi vida una infinidad de veces_

_Me ayudo a escapar de aquel horrendo lugar_

_Le estoy agradecida_

_Nada más por eso no lo dañaría_

_Mas pienso que otro sentimiento afloro durante los años que compartí con el_

_Aunque nos llevemos mal_

_Aunque peleemos todo el tiempo_

_Creo que he comenzado a quererlo de nuevo_

_Creo que lo mejor es olvidar lo que paso _

_Aquella vez y hacer caso a hanji_

_No fue su culpa, fue mía._

Eren quien miraba a lo lejos se decidió por ayudarla aunque le costara una paliza por parte del sargento por su atrevimiento, pero lía lo detuvo, le explico que esa era una estrategia antigua de aria y que cuando viera que rivaille estaba exhausto contraatacaría, pero era cosa de esperar.

-¿tan rápido te das por vencida?-le pregunto mientras le golpeaba la cara

-…-no respondió

-prometí a mi hermana que jamás golpearía a una mujer pero-lía, Francis, Astrid, constance y anya le miraron suponiendo lo que le diría con cara de asustadas-_con el dolor de mi alma diré esto_-susurro y luego agrego-pero tú no eres una mujer, eres un monstruo-dijo de forma cortante, ya lo había dicho no había vuelta atrás

_**Mente de aria:**_

_¿Por qué? De todas las personas que podían decirme así _

_¿Por qué el? Ahora entiendo que solo hizo todo lo del pasado solo por complacer a quienes querían verme calmada, nunca quiso hacerlo porque me quería, _

_Ahora te pregunto yo a ti, a ti que me condenaste a no dañarlo ¿realmente quiero dañarlo? La respuesta es obvia, de todos los que alguna vez se rieron de mí, _

_De todos quienes abusaron de mí, de todos quienes me llamaron monstruo esta es la persona que clavo aquel puñal que ya hacia dentro de mi más profundo de lo que ya estaba,_

_Y olvidar no curara está herida que llevo dentro_.-

_**Fin monologo interior.-**_

-rivaille de todas la personas que me han dicho así, tú fuiste quien más me daño, ahora pagaras por tu atrevimiento-con una de sus manos detuvo el puño de este que iba directo a su rostro-tal vez es hora de acabar con el monstruo-concluyo tomando la mano de rivaille en la que tenía la espada, la subió a la altura de su abdomen y se auto propino una profunda estocada, antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de rivaille le susurró al oído-perdóname-tosió sangre sobre la camisa de este y cayo rendida por la gravedad de la herida, rivaille quien la tenía entre sus brazos, estaba inmovilizado por el actuar de aria, se sacó el pañuelo que llevaba puesto en el cuello y lo coloco sobre la herida de aria, tratando de hacer presión para que la sangre dejara de salir, estaban todos espantados por lo que acababa de suceder, tardaron uno cuantos minutos en reaccionar, todo la legión de reconocimiento trato de ayudarla, pero rivaille no permitió que nadie la tocara, solo le pidió a eren que lo acompañara, el muchacho le acompaño, rivaille había dado la orden de que nadie los siguiera o se arrepentirían, la tropa de michaelis le hizo caso pues no querían ver como terminaría eso, Erwin decidió por retirarse sin preguntar por aria pues supuso el porqué de su reacción y no quería que esta le apuñalara en cuanto recobrara el conocimiento, mientras iba de vuelta a la ciudad, se le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo desagradable que lo involucraba a él, a rivaille y a su tan querida aria.

**_Flashback. (Relata Erwin)_**

Harán tres años de la última vez que vi a aria realmente feliz, antes de que se convirtiera en aquella persona, fría, calculadora, desconfiada; el brillo de sus ojos era lo más hermoso que podía haber, todos quienes la pretendían se sentían envidiosos de mí, a pesar de que sabían que ella me había adoptado como su hermano mayor, eso me hacía feliz, pero, debo admitir que la envidio, se ganó el cariño de la única persona que tal vez llego a ser importante para mí además de ella "rivaille", ellos eran muy unidos, aria era la alegría dentro su carácter amargado, desde que se vieron parecieron atraerse, eso me llevo a sospechar que antes ya habían forjado un lazo sentimental, no logro entender, nunca se habían visto, paso el tiempo, rivaille le propuso fuera su esposa, esta acepto, no sabía que sentir, lo único que sabía era que debía separarlos, aquel día llego.

- ¿aria estas feliz? - recuerdo que le pregunte

-¿Cómo no he de estarlo hermano?-dijo mientras sonreía de una forma tan angelical

-tienes razón, es que es difícil para mí aceptar que la muchachita que saque de aquel calabozo frio ya sea toda una dama-sentí que un par de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, sus suaves y delicadas manos las secaron cuidadosamente, sin dejar rastro alguno, me sonrió levemente y beso mi frente, su mirada era tan tranquila, me era difícil separarme de ella, habían sido hermosos 10 años viéndola crecer, encariñándome con ella como si realmente fuera mi hermana pequeña, ahora esa misma hermana me arrebataba algo que comencé a querer hace 5 años en secreto, una vez volví a mirarla, la vi de pies a cabeza, su cabellera roja tomada por el velo la hacía parecer una musa griega, sus verdes ojos dejaban ver su alma pura, calma y paciente, su blanca piel se perdía entre el blanco de su vestido, el cual era no muy largo, algo sencillo pero hermoso, tenía capas de velo que caían y la hacían parecer una ángel, por un momento entre en la mente de rivaille, aria era realmente hermosa.

El día paso muy rápido la ceremonia se convirtió en algo inolvidable, ambos con vestimentas blancas, esa fue la última vez que les vi tan juntos, la última vez que ambos sonrieron, la última vez que juntaron sus miradas sin odio por el otro, la noche cayo, una gran fiesta se celebró en el cuartel, duro hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ya todos los invitados se fueron, ellos se dirigieron hasta la que sería su habitación, sin darme cuenta fui tras de ellos, al momento de llegar, escuche una pequeña discusión, que causo que rivaille saliera, no tenía cara de molestia, bueno el mismo me admitió que quería demasiado a aria como para enojarse con ella, al pasar junto a mi sentí un olor a alcohol proveniente de él, yo sin pensar en lo que haría, aproveche su estado de ebriedad y lo dirigí hasta mi habitación, a rivaille no pareció importarle, quería satisfacer su deseo, luego me susurro al oído,

"aria me dijo que buscara la manera de satisfacerme sin ella", al parecer no fue una simple discusión y sin pensarlo dos veces hice mío a rivaille, era totalmente mío, luego de aquel acto pecaminoso, el se durmió, dejando ver su rostro muy pacifico que fue interrumpido cuando este frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo se sentían los pasos y la voz de aria, se notaba muy preocupada, buscaba a rivaille para disculparse.

-Levi, perdón no debí comportarme así contigo,-se le oía decir yo estaba muy, asustado de que entrara y nos viera, aria desde que salió de aquel calabozo dependió de mí y si tenía pesadillas iba y se acurrucaba a mi lado y esta no sería la excepción.

-er….win-dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, en ese momento el brillo que estos tenían desapareció, un sollozo casi inaudible dejo salir de entre sus finos labios, a pesar de que fue algo despacio rivaille lo escucho, su cara empalideció más de lo que ya era, la mirada de aria paso de ser cálida y tierna a fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

-disculpen creo que interrumpo algo-dijo con una voz algo tosca, no era dulce como antes

-aria, aria no es lo que piensas-dijo alterado rivaille tratando de colocarse los pantalones

-no te disculpes por algo que ya no tiene importancia, es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana mi tropa y yo saldremos de rose a explorar una ruta viable a los distritos invadidos-su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que tanto alegraba los días y que hacia sonreír a rivaille el cual nunca lo hacía se fue definitivamente, su corazón murió con solo un imagen.

-Pero si tienes permiso hasta el próximo mes-añadió rivaille tratando de acercarse a elle y lo único que consiguió fue una cachetada, inmediatamente llevo su mano hasta el lugar donde esta lo había golpeado.

-hermanita yo puedo explicarte todo- le dije

-ya no eres mi hermano, para mí de hoy en adelante eres Erwin Smith comandante de la legión de reconocimiento y de hoy en adelante para ti soy Aria Michaelis comandante de la legión de captura y conquista y nada más, ya no eres mi hermano-dio media vuelta y antes de salir miro con desprecio a rivaille-sargento rivaille esta es la forma de despedirse de su superior, es mejor que se valla a descansar ya que mañana usted y su tropa deberán escoltarnos en la salida, no quiero peros es una orden-luego salió y rivaille detrás de ella, luego de esa noche jamás volví a tocar a rivaille me sentía mal pues acabe con todo lo que alguna vez quise, el trato de ambos cambio, dieron un giro de 180°, las misiones de aria se volvieron cada vez más suicidas, pero que podía hacer yo, nada, si no esperar que llegaran malas noticias.

**_Fin flashback.-_**

-ahora si muere, no me lo perdonare nunca, no, no ella no va a morir, después de todo es la gran aria michaelis el primer titán domesticado del rey, el juguete más preciado de la corona, es un soldado de juguete más como sus amigas, debo tener fe de que estará bien-dijo Erwin un tanto perturbado.

**_X_**

-eren, debes cambiarle las compresas cada una hora hasta que baje la fiebre, de la herida no te preocupes ella se encargara-dijo indicándole cada cosa

-¿pero usted no se va a quedar? Además tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que usted mismo me ordeno-

-es mejor que cuando despierte te encuentre a ti en su habitación y no a mí, ah y tienes el día libre, deberás cuidarla bien y es una orden-dicho eso salió rápidamente.

-se ve tan calmada y serena, es como si no fuese ella quien nos somete a tales cosas, tal vez no despierte en horas, iré a buscar lo que me presto hanji y saldré de dudas-

Eren fue y volvió muy rápido, sabía que rivaille iría a verla aunque este no lo admitiera, primero reviso el documento, el cual era un acta de nacimiento un tanto extraña, no había nombres, solo letras y números.

-Proyecto M-01

Nombre: M-01

Fecha nacimiento: 25 de julio año 830

Sexo: femenino

Hora de nacimiento: 03:30 AM

Observaciones:

Ha nacido satisfactoriamente la pequeña M-01 luego de 5 meses de gestación, al parecer no ha rechazado el G-T, M-01 parece ser una niña muy fuerte y saludable, no tenemos fundamento que asegure que el G-T no se encuentre en ella, puesto que al momento de nacer sin querer, se le hizo un corte en el rostro en cual después de 1 minuto desapareció sin dejar rastros.-

-eso quiere decir…..-al decir eso fue interrumpido por aria que había despertado

-eren, yo soy un simple experimento, soy el monstruo en el que no quiero que te conviertas, al igual que tu soy un titán, a mí no me inyectaron los genes como a ti, a mí me crearon en base a uno-dijo con los ojos entreabiertos, estaba débil, la herida hizo que perdiera mucha sangre, ni con sus poderes de titán se recuperaría rápidamente, bueno no son en realidad sus poderes, es simplemente que rivaille y su equipo le impedirá hacer cosas.-eren tu tendrás que quedarte conmigo toda esta semana hasta que a ese enano maldito de rivaille se apiade de mí y no me vigile tanto-dijo señalando la ventana donde se podía distinguir la figura del antes mencionado- y es una orden-

-si comandante michaelis-hizo el ademan de firme, con devoción y con un brillo en sus ojos llevo su mano derecha empuñada al pecho y la izquierda a su espalda.

-bueno como te veo tan entusiasmado, has esto y esto, ah esto también, en fin aquí tienes una lista completa de cosas que hacer y si te cansas dile a anya que te ayude, últimamente no ha hecho nada-dijo pasándole una gran lista de cosas que hacer.

-esta será una semana muy larga-pensó eren forzando una sonrisa y soltando un suspiro

Continuara…

_**espero le halla gustado, un review no estaría demás, así me ayudarían a saber en que estoy fallando**_

_**para así mejorar la historia, acepto sugerencias de todo tipo**_

_**no esta demás darles las gracias por leer, que tengan un lindo fin de semana,**_

_**creo que estaré actualizando el lunes en la tarde o mas tardar el martes en la tarde**_

_**pues se me vienen lo exámenes de admisión universitaria y voy a tener poco tiempo**_

_**lo otro aria les manda saludos XDDDDDDD**_


	5. el experimento de hanji

_**hi hi, por fin lo termine, admito que me demore**_

_**pero esta vez rebusque dentro de mi mente imaginativa las ideas e hice de este capitulo algo aburrido**_

_**demás esta decir que los personajes no son mios exceptuando, "las señoritas"**_

_**pretendo hacer un capitulo especialmente de gore, ya lo comenze pero no lo publicare sino hasta despues del cap. que viene**_

_**la historia tomara un giro de 180° y como esta de moda matar personajes uno morira, mientra que apareceran nuevos.**_

_**bueno espero disfruten XDDDD**_

Capítulo 5: el experimento de hanji

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente entre rivaille y michaelis, a los cadetes se les prohibió hablar sobre aquel asunto y menos mencionarlo en frente de estos, los entrenamientos cada vez se ponían más intensos, las habilidades de todos habían mejorado notablemente, pero aun con esa intensidad no lograrían superar a la legión de michaelis.

Como era de costumbre Francis se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, puesto que ese día estaban libres de entrenamiento y pretendía hacer algo especial para ellos, Francis a pesar de ser violenta, es más, es la más violenta de todas, a pesar de eso cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy tierna y considerada, su primer pensamiento fue ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, desecho esa idea por un momento y como no recordó una sola receta, se decidió a ir si o si, en el trayecto se encontró con armin, el cual también se dirigía a la biblioteca, puesto que hanji lo mando a buscar un libro de biología.

-h-hola a-armin-dijo temblorosamente

-h-ola Srta. Francis-respondió este de la misma forma

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

-es que estoy ayudando a la sargento hanji con unos experimentos-

-aaahhh ya veo ¿que pretende ahora?-

-por lo que recuerdo ella me pidió a mí y a eren que la ayudáramos, pues quiere, creo, reconciliar al sargento con la comandante michaelis, no entendí mucho que sucedió entre ellos o lo que son, lo unico que recuerdo bien fue que dijo: "los reconciliare antes de que se maten el uno al otro" y nada más, ¿y usted señorita Francis?-

-solo voy por un recetario es que quiero hacerles un desayuno especial-dijo sonrojada-pero, armin no me gusta que me traten con tanta formalidad además por lo que se solo soy mayor que tú por 2 años, solo dime Francis-luego de decirle eso salió corriendo a la biblioteca sin mirar a armin quien también estaba un tanto rojo.

En la cocina ya estaban lía y anya esperando a Francis, cuando de pronto aparece rivaille, estas intuitivamente al verlo se echaron a reír, Levi las miro con cara extrañada, de que podían estarse riendo o de quien si no había nadie más aparte de el en la cocina.

-¿de qué se ríen?-pregunto un poco molesto

-...-no contestaron la risa fue más fuerte que ellas

Rivaille quiso salir de su duda, tal vez tenía algo en la cara, se tocó la cara pensando que tal vez tenía algo pegado, puesto que la noche anterior se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio de aria, este no la dejo sola en toda la semana, a pesar de que eren le hacía compañía el insistió en quedarse, y no, no tenía nada pegado, lía le paso un espejo que llevaba en el bolsillo este se miró y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía, aria y eren lo habían maquillado cuando estaba dormido en el escritorio, este se puso rojo por la humillación, esperaba nadie más lo viera así, pero no, de pronto entro hanji celebrando que su ultimo experimento había sido un éxito y pretendía celebrar, le seguían Francis y armin quienes se toparon con Astrid en el trayecto de vuelta a la cocina, todos entraron juntos, rivaille casi suplicando a lía y anya que cubrieran su rostro con algo para que nadie más le viera, este no se dio cuenta de que constance había entrado por la puerta trasera, cuando vio a rivaille, echo a reír a carcajadas al igual que sus compañeras, definitivamente aria había ido muy lejos con sus bromas pesadas, el resto que había entrado todos juntos escucharon las risas provenientes de la cocina, por lo cual si se trataba de algo divertido querían saberlo ya.

-por favor, y esta es la primera y última vez que se los pido, ayúdenme-dijo sin mostrar cara alguna de sufrimiento

-está bien, pero será a nuestra manera-dijo anya

-si como sea, pero hagan algo-

Lo que rivaille no sospechaba era que aria se había puesto de acuerdo con estas para torturarlo, su forma de ayudar fue bastante cruel, constance tomo un sartén que había en la mesa, lo alzo capturando la mirada de rivaille quien aún no comprendía el porqué del sartén, pues estaba más preocupado de la puerta que se abría lentamente, constance una vez que vio que alguien se asomaba, alzo con más fuerza el sartén dejándolo chocar contra la cara del sargento, un estruendo y un murmuro por parte de este se dejó oír, hanji quien entro primero no entendía la razón del actuar de esta solo pregunto:

-¿está todo bien?-

-mejor no puede estar-contesto señalando la cara de rivaille

-Aria esta vez fue demasiado lejos, pero debo admitir que se me adelanto-echo a reír a carcajadas

-no te rías cuatro ojos y ayúdame-dijo tirado en el suelo

-jajajajajaja si-tomo un paño húmedo y lo paso por la cara de este dejándolo completamente limpio-Levi ¿has visto a eren?-

-si esta junto a aria, es mejor que vallas antes de que mate a esos dos-

Hanji sin parar de reír, con las manos en su abdomen, de seguro ya le dolía de tanto reírse y en compañía de rivaille, quien estaba a punto de golpearla para que se callara y no riera más, fueron hasta la habitación de aria, dejando a Francis, Astrid y armin sin entender lo que sucedió, una vez que anya les explico estos también se echaron a reír; ambos iban muy cerca de la habitación de la joven cuando se toparon con eren, el cual traía una fuente con unos paños mojados, su cara no era tan buena, se notaba preocupado.

-oh! Eren contigo quería hablar-

-¿c-conmigo?-respondió un poco asustado

-sí, entrégale eso a rivaille y que él se haga cargo-

-bueno, esto sargento es mejor que valla la comandante hace un rato comenzó a temblar de frio, al parecer tiene fiebre y no es a causa de la herida-al decir eso rivaille se apresuró en cambiar el agua y volver con aria quien para su suerte, estaba dormida.

-eren lo conseguí -sonrió con un brillo en su cara

-¿hugh? No entiendo-

-mi experimento fue un éxito, por fin uniré de nuevo a esos dos-

-¿y en donde encajo yo?-pregunto el castaño un tanto confundido

-antes de explicarte toma esto-le paso un vaso que se suponía tenia agua.

Eren al beber eso, comenzó a sentirse extraño de pronto todo se hacía grande, su ropa la sargento y las paredes del pasillo, una especie de vapor le rodeo, el cual no permitía que hanji lo viera, una vez se disipo el vapor, se pudo distinguir un pequeño de ojos grandes verdosos, el cabello castaño, de piel tostada, era nada más ni nada menos que eren quien una vez más fue víctima de los locos experimentos de hanji, no aparentaba más de un año de edad, pero aun así tenia control de su mente, sus acciones y su habla.

-sargento ¿Por qué se ve usted más grande?-pregunto mientras veía que hanji saltaba de felicidad

-wuuuujuuuu resulto, resulto, resulto-decía mientras saltaba aun de felicidad

Eren solo la miraba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él había encogido, miro sus pequeñas manos, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, quería llorar, estaba a punto de echar a llorar cuando hanji le puso la mano en la boca.

-no, no llores aun, espera una poco-le dijo mientras le sacaba lentamente la mano de la boca

-nif, nif, nif, ¿Por qué yo?-se preguntaba lastimosamente

-porque tú eres el único lo suficientemente tierno para que aria sea como es realmente-le respondió pellizcándole las mejillas

-pe, pe pero yo no quiero-respondió aun sollozando

-ay eren por favor-

-está bien, pero ¿Cuánto dura el efecto?-

-una semana, para ese entonces esos dos ya no querrán matarse-le respondió muy animada

X

Mientras aria seguía dormida rivaille le observaba nostálgico, hacía mucho que no la veía así de calmada, estuvo más de 20 minutos con su mirada fija sobre esta, hasta se alcanzaba a distinguir una leve sonrisa la cual desaparecía lentamente, mientras esta abría los ojos podía distinguir la mirada incomodadora de rivaille, de hecho esa fue la causa de que despertara, abrió completamente los ojos y al igual que todos se rio, rivaille ya estaba fastidiado, mas con ella quien le maquillo mientras dormía, trato de regañarle pero las palabras no le salieron, se miraron un buen rato ninguno se decía nada, solo se miraban, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, sus manos se unieron en el aire, era el momento perfecto, estaban solos, eren se demoraría (se supone), hanji estaba muy ocupada como para molestar, estaban aún más cerca del que sería un beso perfecto hasta que se dejó oír el llanto de un pequeño en el pasillo, estos sin fijarse en lo que hacían, golpearon fuertemente sus cabezas, iniciando así una nueva discusión, que por suerte no paso a mayores pues el pequeño lloraba cada vez más fuerte, luego de un momento, se alcanzó a distinguir la voz de hanji tratando de calmarlo, algo no andaba bien.

-buaaaa mamá, mamá-grito con más fuerza aquel pequeño

-calma, calma, calma eren-dijo hanji tratando de calmarlo

Basto eso para que ambos oficiales decidieran salir a ver que sucedida, aria quería salir pero rivaille le obstruía el paso, aria aun con su camisa de dormir, la cual era no muy larga, es mas era parecida a la que usan quienes están el en hospital, la única diferencia es que estaba cerrada por detrás, se levantó de un salto para salir, pero rivaille se le adelanto y se posiciono en la puerta para no dejarla salir.

-oh no, tú no saldrás de esta habitación-

-déjame salir, no soy una niña para seguir tus ordenes-respondió esta

-pero que mocosa tan porfiada-continuo

-idiota no ves que tenemos la misma edad-guardo silencio y agrego-déjame salir, eren corre peligro en manos de hanji-

-tendremos la misma edad pero soy más responsable y maduro que tu así que te quedas, yo salvo a eren-

Continuaron con su discusión hasta que aria le propino una patada en sus partes nobles, de verdad la pelirroja quería ayudar a eren, salió en cuanto rivaille cayo agonizante de dolor echo bolita, al verlo se derritió por la ternura que este le generaba, miro a hanji muy amenazadoramente y antes de preguntarle qué había pasado, la golpeo en un hombro y le quito a eren de los brazos, llevándolo así directo hasta su pecho para consolarlo, hanji le cerro un ojo a eren quien comprendió la señal y se abrazó muy fuerte al cuello de esta, después aun quejándose de dolor salió rivaille, se acercó muy curioso a ver el pequeño bultito que tenía está en sus brazos, en verdad hanji hizo de las suyas con eren, otra vez, la última vez lo convirtió en gato, pero ahora en un bebe, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba este, aquel pequeño en cuanto sintió el aroma de rivaille, se separó de quien le tiene entre sus brazos asustado, pues pensaba que este lo golpearía por estar así de cerca de la comandante, pero no este solo le miro y acaricio su cabello, la escena de aria era demasiado conmovedora, él siempre quiso formar una familia con ella, así que por el momento no era problema que estuviera así, pero solo por el momento.

-ma má-dijo eren mirando a michaelis quien le miro extrañada

-yo no…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase

-aria él está en un estado de trance, no recuerda nada y es mejor seguirle la corriente si no queremos que llore todo el día-interrumpió hanji

-si es así, si mi pequeño eren soy tu mami ya estoy aquí, ya no llores más-le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas que le quedaban.

El pequeño eren se soltó de los brazos de aria, quien lo miraba un poco asustada, para suerte de todos este cayo parado, pero tuvo que afirmarse en una pierna de esta para poder equilibrarse, cuando se vio equilibrado no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se fue directo a hanji a la cual le dio una mini patada en una de sus piernas.

-eren espera que te pille solo-le regaño hanji

-papi haji mala-se fue caminando un tanto desequilibrado hasta rivaille, al cual le alzo los brazos para que le tomara

-rivaille es mejor que lo tomes o se pondrá a llorar-le aconsejo aria

Rivaille correspondió los brazos de eren, el cual aprovecho su condición de "amnesia" y de niñez, para abrazar al sargento, el problema que los acongojaba ahora es como le explicarían a todos, lo que había pasado con el pobre de eren, y lo más terrible aun que creía que ellos eran sus padres, ambos miraron de forma amenazadora a hanji quien se alejaba lentamente hasta que echó a correr perdiéndose de la vista de ellos, se miraron nuevamente y se sonrojaron, luego volvieron a mirarse pero de forma más fría, ahora estaban seguros de que nadie los veía, volvieron a la habitación de aria, esta pretendía darse un baño, pero sabía que no podía dejar solo a eren por lo cual le pidió a rivaille que se quedara un momento con él.

-¿pero por qué me tengo que quedar?-pregunto alzando la voz

-bueno si no quieres, me meteré al baño con el-respondió esta igual que rivaille

Eren se sonrojo al oír que aria se bañaría con él, ya que rivaille no quería quedarse con él para cuidarlo.

-pero que pervertido este mocoso, vez como se puso rojo al oír que te bañarías con el-

-rivaille, pero que dices, él no es como tú-le respondió mientras preparaba a eren para meterlo a la bañera con ella

-….-no respondió

-¿papi?-pregunto eren con su voz tan tierna

-¿hugh? ¿Te duele algo niño?-le pregunto muy frio

Eren echo a llorar al oír la respuesta fría de este, ya no era actuación, de verdad le dolió esa actitud por parte del, aria lo tomo entre sus brazos, ya estaba listo para bañarlo junto a ella, solo faltaba que se quitara ella el camisón, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que rivaille la miraba atentamente y se metió en el baño.

-¿aria por qué mejor no lo bañamos primero y luego te metes tú?, digo así te bañas tranquila-le dijo rivaille

-dime mejor que te da celos que sea eren quien me vea sin ropa y no tu-rio

-…..-no dijo nada

Así rivaille y aria bañaron a eren, que por cierto mojo a estos dos, lo vistieron con una polera vieja de aria, la cual le quedo como un gran camisón para dormir, rivaille salió del baño, dejando a michaelis bañarse tranquila, le paso su uniforme y luego la ayudo a colocarse las molestas correas, se puso las botas y salieron de la habitación con eren, el problema era como le dirían a todos lo que paso, de echo ni ellos lo tenían claro, eren quien iba en los brazos de rivaille, se puso un tanto derecho y beso la mejilla de este, el pelinegro no hizo más que mirarlo y besarle la frente.

-papi, beso mami tú, ya-dijo el pequeño eren

-hijo papi se puede caer conti…-no pudo terminar su frase pues rivaille le tomo la barbilla y la beso en contra de su voluntad, quería golpearlo solamente

-cariño, no es bueno que te enojes frente a nuestro hijo-le respondió, luego de haber separado sus labios de los de aria.

Michaelis, estupefacta le miro y se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo, eren quien miraba ya se sentía incómodo entre los brazos del sargento, se pasó de los brazos de esta hasta los de la joven, llegaron al comedor donde estaban todos listos para tomar desayuno, se sorprendieron al ver a rivaille y aria llegar juntos y de la mano, se notaban las sonrisas forzadas, pero se quedaron boqui abiertos cuando vieron al bebe que venía en brazos de aria, mikasa y armin fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de que era eren aquel pequeño con el que venían, mikasa fue quien pregunto primero.

-de eso les queríamos hablar-dijo titubeando aria

-aria descuida yo les digo, lo que paso es que la loca de hanji le dio a beber algo, por lo que nos dijo era un experimento en el que eren le estaba ayudando, cuando nosotros nos dimos cuenta él ya estaba así, como les dije antes oímos su llanto y así estaba-explico

-pero el verdadero problema no es eso, el piensa que nosotros somos sus padres, para desgracia mía debo seguirle la corriente-agrego aria

Todos miraron a eren y lo mimaron mucho, como era día libre todos se encargaron de hacerle algo, armin y mikasa lo cuidaron mientras los sargentos y la comandante se encargaban del papeleo pendiente, por la semana en la cual michaelis estuvo ausente.

-eren ¿me recuerdas?-le pregunto la pelinegra

-mikasa ya oíste al sargento, no recuerda nada-le dijo armin

-pero armin no me podía quedar con la duda-replico la pelinegra

-Admin-dijo eren

-mira dijo mi nombre-sonrió

-¿eren sabes el mío?-le pregunto nuevamente mikasa

-misasa-rio, siempre quiso decirle así pero nunca se atrevió.

-sii lo dijo, lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué piensa que ese enano es su papá?-

-muy simple mikasa, el sargento le salvó la vida, talves por eso-respondió el rubio.

-quista-

-no, yo soy armin no Christa-le dijo el rubio

Tanto eren como mikasa rieron a causa de la molestia de armin, pero eren no le decía así a armin, sino que quiso decir que Christa iba hacia donde estaban ellos, esta le había hecho con un uniforme antiguo a eren un mini uniforme, todos querían vérselo puesto, mikasa estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo de ropa, un aura pervertida la rodeo, eren estaba muy asustado, estaba a punto de recurrir a su recurso del llanto al cual los improvisados padres acudirían, recordó las palabras de hanji.

_"Las ventajas que tienes ahora es que podrás pedir todo lo que _

_Quieras Y a la hora que quieras si haces algo malo nadie te regañara_

_Al contrario te mimaran, acepta y tendrás todo lo que quieras por una semana_

_Además de que estarás libre del entrenamiento."_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cuando mikasa le estaba tratando de cambiar la ropa, no alcanzo a soltar en llanto que llego rivaille a rescatarlo, mientras forcejeaban al pequeño eren, más bien peleando cuál de los dos le cambiaria ropa, hanji aún estaba con aria terminando el papeleo, ambas estaban aburridas, hasta que algo extraño paso en aria, sus pechos le dolían, sentía como si le estuvieran enterrando agujas, miro asustada a la sargento y esta solo rio.

-no te preocupes, es algo normal que le pasa a todas la madres-dijo sonriendo

-pero, si yo no, digo aun no, aun no soy mamá-replico asustada

-tal vez no, pero tu preocupación por eren debe haber activado tu instinto maternal, normalmente eso ocurre luego de varios días, pero tus genes de titán lo adelantan todo, así que quédate tranquila-

-pero si me duelen, ¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquila?-le regaño aria

-yo digo que es mejor que vayas a verle tal vez está llorando-rio

-no iré sola, acompáñame-dicho eso agarro a la de lentes del brazo y la forzó a ir con ella

Una vez llego a donde estaba eren, se dio cuenta de que este si estaba llorando en los brazos de armin, mientras rivaille regañaba a mikasa, por haber hecho llorar primero a eren, estos discutían también por quien le cambiaria ropa, Christa se dio cuenta de la presencia de la comandante michaelis y se fue junto a ella para mostrarle lo que había hecho para eren, al igual que Christa armin se acercó a ella, tal vez ella podría hacer que eren se calmara, este en cuanto la vio le alzo los brazos, esta no se los negó, el silencio llamo la atención de los pelinegros, quienes pararon su discusión y voltearon a ver la tierna escena que ahí se llevaba a cabo.

-mami-río

-¿sí?-le pregunto esta

-hambre-respondió eren

-sí, yo también tengo hambre, vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo, pero primero vamos a colocarte la ropa que tía Christa hizo para ti-

-sip-respondió eren

Aria se llevó a eren entre sus brazos, este le hizo señas a rivaille de que fuera con ellos, al principio se negó, pues era asunto de aria, él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños, menos con bebés, eren hizo señas de querer llorar, aria le miro de reojo y de forma siniestra, lo cual hizo que el sargento les siguiera, llegaron a la habitación de aria, donde recostó a eren en la cama, le cambio sin problemas el mini uniforme, ambos cayeron víctimas de la ternura que este emanaba, en cuanto estuvo listo bajaron a la cocina donde rivaille le preparo a ambos algo de comer.

-rivaille, iré a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas para eren, me lo llevare conmigo, me preguntaba ¿si tu quisieras venir conmigo?-le dijo con voz suave

-no me queda de otra, iré, hay algo que me extraña-dijo

-¿Qué?-

-¿tan calmada que estás conmigo?-pregunto este tratando de enfadarla

-es solo porque no quiero que eren siga malos pasos, además te has portado bien como para golpearte o algo por el estilo, pero si quieres una vez que eren se duerma me pagas las que me debes-dijo volviendo a ser la misma persona fría y desconfiada.

Ambos padres improvisados, montaron sus caballos, rivaille llevaba a eren, pues según el aria aún no estaba del todo bien y se le podía caer de los brazos en cualquier momento, demoraron más de lo normal en llegar a la ciudad, fueron a varias tiendas buscando lo necesario para eren, estos debieron fingir en frente de todos en la ciudad, pues no sabían todo lo que había pasado, no sabían que ellos estaban alejados por varios motivos, los ciudadanos les miraban con ternura, pues pensaban que aquel niño era su hijo de verdad, una vez terminaron de comprar, se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba Erwin para ponerlo al tanto de la situación de eren, pero este no estaba, se encontraba en shina, dando reporte de la última expedición de aria e informando de la siguiente, que sería dentro de una semana, cuando se preparaban para volver al cuartel, a eren le dio hambre, otra vez, pararon en una cafetería, ahí estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que fue hora de partir de vuelta al cuartel, donde los estaban esperando todos, Francis había preparado un almuerzo especial para eren, el cual se quedó con rivaille comiendo, mientras que aria no, estaba rendida por el cansancio, apenas había pasado medio día, algo andaba mal, nunca se había cansado tanto, luego recordó que la última vez que tuvo una herida así de grave estuvo un día completo dormida y casi la mitad del otro, sobre su caballo mientras ere escoltada por sus compañeras sin saber cómo quedó dormida, luego de almorzar, a eren le atacaron sus genes de bebe, sin darse cuenta, también se quedó dormido, pero entre los brazos del sargento que lo miraba de reojo, mientras todos le veían tiernamente, lo cual lo molesto un poco y decidió ir a dejárselo a aria, pues suponía que estaría dormida, pues no, no estaba dormida, estaba sentada en su escritorio, preparando una posible ruta en su mapa, donde se podían distinguir varias x.-

-michaelis, este mocoso se quedó dormido-

-pues cuídalo-respondió esta

-no puedo-agrego rivaille

-y ¿Por qué?-le pregunto

-voy a entrenar un poco-

-…..-no dijo nada-esta bien déjalo en la cama, pero con cuidado, no valla a despertarse y como siempre me tendre que hacer cargo, no se como pude pensar en algun momento formar una familia contigo-

Las palabras de michaelis entristecieron a rivaille, el cual porsupuesto no lo demostraba, la mujer que tanto queria, le habia dicho lo peor que alguien le podia haber dicho, este se fue a entrenar como habia dicho, su entrenamiento no fue tan duro como se esperaba, una vez termino se dirigio a su habitacion cuya ventana esta frente a la de aria, este se le quedo mirando, la preocupacion que esta tenia por aquel pequeño, alcanzaba a distinguir como esta le daba un biberon con leche mientras lo mecia suavemente entre sus brazos, sin duda habia escogido bien a la que seria la madre de sus hijos, pero esta no queria tenerlos y menos con el, rivaille entendia las razones y la dejaba ser, no la culpaba de nada, solo se lamentaba el haber forcejeado con ella aquella maldita noche, si la hubiese entendido, era lo que mas pasaba por su mente, levi estubo un buen rato ensimismado, hasta que salio de sus pensamientos y se fue a dar un buen baño de agua fría, no contaba que al salir de la ducha, encontraría a su improvisada familia esperándolo, sentados en la orilla de su cama, este solo había salido con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, este espero una reacción más efusiva por parte de esta al verlo semidesnudo, de pronto pensó "_realmente había cambiado, ya no era la muchachita tímida que salvo alguna vez"_ ya no era la misma de hace años que hubiese salido corriendo al verlo semidesnudo_, _no le molestaba en lo absoluto la presencia de aria en su habitación, pero de todos modos le hizo salir de su habitación, ya que había entrado sin su permiso, estos dos pasaron el día juntos, en contra de su voluntad, aquel mocoso como lo llamaba rivaille, lo obligo a quedarse con aria, una vez llegada la noche cada quien se fue a su habitación.

-bueno como eren no puede dormir solito, deberá dormir con mami-dijo aria al pequeño mientras le besaba la barriguita.

-tch! Deberías dejarlo solo, que tal si vuelve a su forma original-dijo celoso

-no será, problema pues hanji dijo que el efecto duraría una semana, no es verdad mi hermosura-respondió

-si tienes razón, y gracias por lo de hermosura-

-no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a eren-respondió esta frunciendo el ceño

-ni que tu fueras muy bella-susurro el otro

-te oi-

-mami sueño-dijo eren dejando escapar un bostezo

-si mi pequeño, déjame ponerme el pijama-miro a rivaille-"cariño" lo puedes tomar un momento, mientras me cambio para dormir.

Rivaille tomo a eren, quien le deposito un tierno e inocente beso en sus labios, en agradecimiento, o eso creía este padre improvisado, eren quien no veía avance alguno y que tampoco se arreglarían las cosas iba a aprovechar cada instante junto al sargento o junto a la comandante, sus sentimientos eran confusos, quería de una forma masoquista a rivaille, pero también de cierto modo le atraía la gentileza y dulzura de aria y aprovecharía al máximo esta semana, no solo el estar cerca de ambos, sino que de aprovechar, nuevamente el amor de padres que estos les entregarían, si separados hacen mucho, juntos podrían lograr muchas cosas más, llego la hora de dormir, rivaille se disponía a irse a su habitación, cuando de pronto la pequeña manita de eren lo detuvo, hay que admitir que tanto el pequeño como michaelis querían que se quedara, ambos pusieron sus caras más tiernas, ok no, aria no, ella le miro de forma siniestra, perturbadora y asesina, tal mirada pudo hacer que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad temblara de miedo y se quedara a dormir junto a ellos, solo fue a buscar su pijama y volvió junto a su "familia", eren durmió en medio de ellos, les tomo las manos haciendo que estas se unieran cruzando sus dedos, en medio de esa calidez, de amor disimulado y con sus ojos entre abiertos repitió lo que dijo antes.

- papi, beso mami tú, ya-entre un bostezo

Se durmió con la imagen de sus nuevos padres compartiendo algo tan anhelado como odiado por parte de estos.

Cuando por fin conciliaron el sueño, asumiendo que esa era la primera vez que dormían junto, tomados de la mano como debió ser en un principio de esta historia, no paso hora y media, que eren comenzó a llorar, así estaría toda la noche.

-maldición, esta será otra larga semana-exclamaron ambos padres improvisados a coro

Continuara…

_**espero le haya gustado, como dije en un principio pretendo hacer un capitulo completamente gore, no quiero dejar nada a la imaginacion, asi que si tienen alguna idea espero la hagan saber, pues no soy de escribir muchas cosas violentas, es mas ni soy violenta**_

_**Aria: ja eso ni tu lo crees**_

_**eren: estoy de acuerdo**_

_**ustedes cállense que saben-les pega a ambos-lo que pasa es que me he juntado mucho con levi**_

_**levi: a mi no me culpes**_

_**auch, volviendo al punto gracias por leer, se agradecerian unos lindos reviews, acepto todo tipo de criticas, sugerencias, para ver que agragar y que puedo mejora en el fic.**_

_un pequeño adelanto:_

_"michaelis de pronto se vio rodeada de titanes, los cuales traian en sus manos, lo que serian las partes de lo miembros de las fuerzas estacionarias, la sangre le caia como el agua de la lluvia, esta permanecia inmovil bajo la mirada del resto de las legiones quienes ya hacian resguardados entre arboles y casa del rededor, se encontraba con la mirada baja, los hombros caidos aun con la imagen de ... que fue deborada por uno de estos, sin duda fue parte importante de su vida, su apoyo psicologico durante los dias que estuvo encerrada en aquel laboratorio, ahora quienes le mataron, pagarian de la forma mas bella, de pronto el silencio mortal se vio interrumpido por una risa maniatica, casi diabolica, aria habia perdido su parte humana, quienes la observaban sabian que todo habia terminado solo le quedaba rezar"_


	6. kings and queen of the promises, parte 1

**_hooolaaa, despues de unos laaaargos dias sin internet puedo actualizar, lo siento si no pudde fue negligencia mia_**

**_este capitulo consta de tres partes, me encanta hacer sagas dentro de las historias por lo mismo haré cada capitulo por partes, no se si sera mas interesante, pero a mi me acomoda para ordenar bien mis ideas_**

**_-3 días antes_**

**_-terror en el cuartel y_**

**_-red punishment_**

**_cada capitulo tiene su escencia, es unico y casi no sigue la linea temporal del presente de la historia, abarcan partes del pasado de varios protagonistas._**

**_demas esta decir que solo me pertenecen algunos personajes y el resto al creador de SnK_**

**_disfruten_**

**_advertencias: contiene intento de actos sexuales hetero asi que es su responsabilidad leerlo_**

Capitulo 6: kings and Queens of the promises

Primera parte: 3 Días antes

Introducción

-¡que aburrido!-se quejó Rivaille

-pensé que estabas acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas-respondió aria

-sí, pero siempre vengo solo, tu presencia no me favorece mucho y menos con este mocoso tan pegado a mí-dijo mirando a Eren que estaba en sus brazos

-es una pena que no seamos de tu agrado, pero es lo que hay, recuerda que estamos en una misión, además yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que vinieras-lo regaño otra vez

-exactamente eso fue lo que paso si n recuerdas bien-

-…..-aria no respondió

-aunque debo admitir que ese vestido rojo te sienta muy bien-agrego mirándola de pies a cabeza-aunque preferiría que no usaras ese collar-rio

-jajajajajaja que chistoso, como tú no estás siendo torturado por un corsett ni por unos putos tacones-

-aun no entiendo porque nos encomendaron esto, si tan solo estamos a dos días de salir de expedición-

-ya te lo dije nadie te obligó a venir, ahora te aguantas-repitió michaelis

-ya se te olvido que fuiste tú quien me obligo-

Su discusión tubo para rato mientras una dulce tonada de violines se dejó escuchar en aquel salón de baile, lugar donde todos parecían disfrutar muy alegres de la fiesta, aquel sonar entusiasmo a varios de bailar aquel hermoso vals, el romanticismo reino hasta que termino aquella tonada, pero seguidamente comenzando una nueva, que a Rivaille le pareció muy familiar, su hermana Isabel, a pesar de haber sido pobres, pudo comprar un violín e interpretar la misma tonada, tal vez no sabía cómo se llamaba, algunos al escuchar a Isabel decían "es un buen tango", estuvo sumido en sus recuerdos hasta que volvió al presente al sentir que inconscientemente tomo la mano de su acompañante, la cual trato de soltarla pero este no la dejaba.

-Srta. Aria ¿me concedería esta pieza?-le pregunto estirando su mano derecha a michaelis mientras que con la otra sostenía a Eren

-¿Qué te propones?-pregunto esta

-solo quiero divertirme un poco, Ackerman-

-¿si, señor?-

-cuida de Eren mientras bailo con mi adorada esposa-respondió entregándole el pequeño

-de verdad, ¿Qué te propones?-insistió aria

-tú misma dijiste hace tres días que había que disimular y es lo que hago, además quiero tratar de divertirme-

-si no me queda de otra, acepto-respondió aria entregando su mano

Rivaille tomo la delicada mano de la joven, deposito un beso en el torso de la mano haciendo una reverencia y la llevo hasta el centro del salón de baile, dio un suave jalón dejando sus cuerpos muy pegados, la diferencia de alturas no se notaron, el 1.53 de aria había sido disimulado con los tacones dejándola a la altura de su compañero, ambos se veían bien juntos, se complementaban a la perfección, o eso entendían las personas que les miraban, para comenzar su danza, el pelinegro tomo la cintura de la pelirroja con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra aun tenia tomada la mano de su compañera de baile, comenzaron con paso un tanto lentos, sin despegar sus cuerpos, quienes estaban en aquel salón dorado, les miraban con fascinación, mirando detalladamente cada movimiento que hacían de aquel baile tan provocativo.

-al parecer el sargento Rivaille tiene otra conquista-dijo uno

-hay que admitir que esta vez escogió bien-agrego otro

-por como hablan de aquella muchacha no saben que es la Srta. Aria Smith-

-¿y quién es ella?-pregunto el primero

-ella es la hermana menor del comandante Erwin Smith y actual esposa del sargento, y si miran cuidadosamente a la doncella que les acompaña junto con aquel mozo, tiene entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo-

-eso explicaría todo, la confianza, la hermosura de ella y de su hijo, que por cierto del padre tiene el carácter nada más, el resto es igual a su bella madre-

Muchos fueron los comentarios mientras estos bailaban, la mayoría llego a oídos de Rivaille, lo cual no evito que se fastidiara porque todos miraban algo que es suyo, mientras tanto en otro lugar de aquel salón estaban mikasa y armin cuidando de Eren.

-armin, repíteme porque tengo que ser sirvienta de ese enano maldito-

-pues así lo acordamos-respondió el rubio

-tch, como sea, ya me estoy fastidiando de este traje de sirvienta-gruño la pelinegra

-mikasa no es para tanto-le reconforto el oji-azul

-Admin, sueño-dijo Eren entre bostezos

-al parecer no eres la única aburrida aquí-

-estas no son horas para que Eren este despierto-

Eren se durmió entre los brazos de su hermana mientras que sus padres continuaban bailando bajo la fija irada de los presentes.

**_X_**

**_3 días antes:_**

Este era un día casual, apenas el día anterior Eren había sido transformado en un pequeño niño por Hanji, aquella noche fue un tanto agitada para tanto para Levi, como para aria, en sus pálidos rostros se demostraba el agotamiento que tenían, ya que con suerte conciliaron el sueño por un par de horas, pues Eren despertaba con frecuencia por que tenía hambre o porque su pañal estaba sucio, como era de esperarse de un par de malhumorados como ellos, sin dormir lo que debían, su humor estaría peor de lo normal, muchos temían que sucediera lo de hace una semana, lo cual si pasaba terminaría peor, puesto que ahora ambos estaban con sueño, ya vieron a la comandante así y otras veces antes de conocerla habían visto al sargento, tanto Rivaille como michaelis decidieron incorporase de todas formas al entrenamiento del día, aunque eso significara dejar a Eren con Hanji, pero para su suerte, llego Erwin así que se lo dejaron a él.

-Eren, no llores, el tío Erwin cuidara de ti- lo reconforto aria secando sus ojitos

-mami, no, mami-lloro Eren pues sabía que tratarían de dañarse, otra vez-papi, mami, no-miro a Rivaille

-oi Eren si no haces caso a mamá me enfadare contigo y ya no dormiré más con ustedes-dijo mirándole de forma amenazadora

-no mami, no papi-lloro aún más fuerte y se aferró más a la camisa de Rivaille

Rivaille trato de separase de Eren, lo cual fue muy difícil, pues este estaba muy aferrado a él, una vez que logro soltarlo, se lo entrego a Erwin, el cual se quedó sorprendido y sin entender la situación, debía admitir que se sentía tranquilo al ver que estos no estaban peleando por alguna estupidez y que aquel pequeño que les decía **_papá y mamá_** de cierto modo los unió un poco más, Erwin les miro con cara de duda, por supuesto él sabía lo que en realidad había pasado con Eren pero quería oírlo de ellos, estos antes de ir a entrenar le explicaron que Hanji había experimentado con él el día anterior dejándolo así, por lo cual se deducía que ahora eran sus padres por una semana, al comandante Smith no le quedo de otra que cuidar a Eren, se veía tierno así que no tenía oportunidad de negarse, mientras se dirigía a la oficina que compartía con Rivaille recordó el porqué de su visita, fue lo más rápido que pudo, lo cual no era mucho, pues llevaba consigo a Eren, fue a buscarlos donde los vio por última vez, pero no estaban, fue a los comedores, donde solo estaban los jóvenes soldados y las compañeras de aria, quienes le hacían señas de no tener idea de donde estaba, decidió quedarse ahí y dar de comer a Eren, pues pensó que estos llegarían luego, pero muy por el contrario, quienes estaban tranquilamente desayunando, vieron interrumpida su serenidad cuando un estruendo se dejó oír, continuamente entro disparado y chocando con una pared el sargento Rivaille, por la misma puerta entro la comandante, muy golpeada, los tóquese de los golpes de Levi eran notorios pero ella no parecía sentir dolor alguno, se acercó a Rivaille que estaba recargado en la pared casi a la altura del suelo, le tomo del cabello y comenzó a darle de rodillazos en la cara, sin soltarlo lo lanzo hacia afuera de los comedores, antes de salir escupió un poco de sangre que salía producto a una herida en su labio inferior, la cual no parecía producto a un golpe, si no más a una mordida,, todos se miraron a conjunto y por sus mentes paso _"otra vez no" , _Erwin quien estaba a menos de dos metros pensó para sí _"era demasiado lindo para ser verdad"_ en un principio le pareció extraño tanta tranquilidad y amabilidad entre ellos, todos salieron a ver lo que sucedía, pero para su suerte solo se daban golpes y no cortadas como la última vez, con cada golpe se dejaban marcas notables, tanto en sus cuerpos como en sus rostros, nadie entendía por qué peleaban ahora, ni se atreverían a preguntar, pero tenían la duda de que había pasado para que la calma que reino durante una semana se fuera, nada bueno debe haber sido, para llegar a este punto de nuevo.

**_Flashback: narra el narrador (para variar)_**

Luego de que Erwin se retirara del lugar con Eren, aria iba por el mismo pasillo que daba a las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, acompañada de Rivaille que iba a buscar el resto de ropa que se le quedo la noche anterior, todo por no hacer llorar al mocoso según él, cuando este la pillo desprevenida y la tiro contra una pared, el supuso que ella lo golpearía y con una de sus manos sostuvo las muñecas de la joven sobra la cabeza de la misma y comenzó a besarla en el cuello:

-ngh-g ¿Qué haces idiota? Déjame-gimió, pues Rivaille había atacado un punto sensible en el cuello de esta con sus labios.

-acaso no ves, estas ciega, algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-respondió, mientras que al mismo miento comenzaba a meter su otra mano por debajo de la blusa de aria

-ri-Rivaille ya basta, no me gusto tu broma-trato de decir mientras este continuaba besándole el cuello

Ahora la mano de Rivaille había llegado hasta uno de los pechos de la joven, se sentía cálido, esponjoso y ligero, al principio lo acaricio con la yema de sus dedos causando que esta sintiera escalofríos, no conforme con lo que hacía comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, hasta que sintió que la respiración de aria se hacía más agitada, se decido por juguetear con el pezón de esta lo cual le hizo soltar un sonoro pero leve gemido que el sargento callo con un repentino beso, espero que su joven compañera entre abriera su boca para introducir su lengua para así saborear aquel dulce que tenía en frente, hacía ya mucho que no sentía aquel sabor entre sus labios, ya casi había olvidado completamente el sabor de aquella chiquilla, el cual era distinto de cualquier mujer que hubiese besado o tenido en su lecho, cuando vio que esta le correspondía, jugueteo aún más con la legua de la joven, tomo el pañuelo que llevaba atado en el cuello y con el ato las manos de aria, pues aún tenía miedo de que esta quisiese golpearlo, una vez se sintió seguro de que estaban bien atadas las coloco alrededor de su cuello, mientras continuaba besándola comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de michaelis, dejando ver su no tan abultado busto, la piel blanca de su torso tan apetecible para Rivaille, el cual bajo nuevamente a su cuello atacando su punto sensible mientras aria acariciaba el cabello de su compañero, este bajo dando pequeños besos sobre la piel de la joven, hasta que llego al pecho que estaba masajeando con anterioridad, lo beso, luego solo se centró en aquel rosado pezón que ya hacia erecto, primero lo toco con la punta de su lengua, tan solo con la punta de su lengua le hizo sentir escalofríos parecidos a corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su espalda Y haciéndola gemir nuevamente producto de la excitación del momento, luego lo succiono como si fuera un bebé amamantando, así estuvo varios minutos, recorrió todo el torso de michaelis con sus labios y lengua, volvió nuevamente al cuello donde dejo una marca que duraría bastante tiempo, aria quien estaba sumida en el placer que este le generaba, mientras chupaba uno de sus pechos con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, recobro cordura cuando sintió que Rivaille comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta sus muslos, lo cuales masajeo, apretó y dio palmadas, este estaba dispuesto a desabrochar los pantalones de su superior, cuando está nuevamente lo golpeo en su hombría, pero ahora le dolía mas, pues su miembro estaba duro de excitación hasta sus pantalones le molestaban, aria al ver que caía víctima del dolor, ágilmente desato sus manos, se arregló la ropa, se sintió humillada y ultrajada, pues no era así como quería entregarse a Rivaille, no de esa forma ni en ese lugar, la respiración de ambos se calmó, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Rivaille arrodillado le miraba fijo, por la cabeza de ambos paso el recuerdo de la primera noche en que se suponía debían ser uno, aquel forcejeo fu igual, aria lo golpeo nuevamente pero esta vez le dio un puntapié en el estómago, Rivaille aun víctima del dolor se puso de pie y respondió aquel golpe, comenzando así una nueva pelea brutal y desalmada entre ambos, lo cual nos hace volver al punto donde comenzó este relato.-

**_Fin flashback.-_**

Todos miraban solamente, no decían nada, pues sabían que si trataban de interferir les iría mal

-maldito bastardo, te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores-dijo aria

-como quieras, lo único que digo es que no me arrepiento de nada-respondió de lo más tranquilo

-no comparto tu idea de golpear es disciplinar, pero no me dejas otra-respondió mientras lo seguía golpeando.

La pelea cada vez iba decayendo más, las fuerzas de ambos les estaban fallando, todo por haber cuidado de Eren toda la noche, sus extremidades comenzaron a pesarles, los movimientos ya no eran agiles, es más algo torpes, Hanji y constance intentaron acercarse pero Erwin se los negó, dejo a Eren con Francis que estaba junto a él, camino de forma calmada hasta donde estaban, se colocó en medio de ellos, con su mano derecha detuvo el puño de Rivaille y con el izquierdo la de michaelis, no le costó mucho pues estos ya estaban algo agotados, los jalo fuertemente hasta tomarlos del cabello e hizo que sus rostros chocaran dejándolos medio aturdidos, les dejo caer al suelo para luego tomar cuidadosamente a aria colocándola en su hombro izquierdo y a Rivaille a su costado derecho sujeto con uno de sus brazos, se llevó a ambos como cuales sacos de harina bajo la mirada de los presentes, a los cuales se les ordeno continuar con sus labores cotidianas, Erwin camino hasta la oficina de Rivaille donde dejo cuidadosamente en el sofá a la parejita del año, no tardaron en reaccionar y mirar de mala manera al otro y a Erwin.

-¿hasta cuándo se van a comportar de esa forma?-pregunto el más alto

-hasta que admitan que se rieron de mi-respondió aria

-yo no debo admitir nada-respondió Rivaille

-maldito, admite que te ordenaron casarte conmigo-

-no, porque a mí nadie me ordeno nada lo hice porque en realidad te quería-

-maldito mentiroso-dijo queriendo golpearlo, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin que Erwin ni Rivaille se dieran cuenta, instintivamente se recostó sobre el hombro de Levi

-es suficiente, aquí nadie se rio de nadie, además el motivo que me trae aquí es otro-dijo cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más calmado

Erwin le entrego una carta tipo invitación, con el logo real estampado en el sobre

**_Estimado sargento Lance Rivaille:_**

**_Es un agrado para la corona invitarle al baile real en honor la legión de reconocimiento, también rogamos traer a su tan bella esposa la Srta. Aria Smith e hijo el pequeño Eren Rivaille que por cierto quiero conocer (-maldito Erwin como supo-gruño para sus adentros) debe ser serio y fuerte como el padre y hermoso y adorable como la madre, demás está decir que debe asistir con su respectivo uniforme corporativo._**

**_Le saluda cordialmente_**

**_Sigmund Stuart Consejero real_**

-tch-fue lo único que hizo chistar la lengua antes de continuar-¿michaelis que te parece tal invitación?-pregunto suponiendo que también la leía.

-…..-no respondió

Rivaille de pronto comenzó a sentir una calidez en su pecho la cual no le pertenecía, movió su cabeza hasta divisar a angelical cara de michaelis que ya hacía con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, dormía plácidamente, al parecer se durmió repentinamente y cayo más profundamente en su sueño al sentir el latido de su corazón, le observo y se dijo **_"es linda",_** con su mirada seria y fría de siempre miro detenidamente cada marca que le había hecho con sus golpes, en alguna ocasión sintió remordimiento, pero después fue algo normal, pues la quería y esa era su forma de demostrárselo, aria tena el mismo pensamiento, aunque no lo admitirían, sabían que se querían, no sonreirían más que solo para torturar a alguien, ahí les volvía la sonrisa al rostro, no se lo demostrarían con palabras o frases tiernas, al contrario se dedicaban los peores insultos con la mirada, pero se querían, volviendo al punto, los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos verde-esmeralda que hipnotizaban a todos, al percatarse de que Rivaille le acariciaba el cabello, pues sabía que lo hacía solamente cuando estaba dormida y que estaba apoyada en el pecho de este se levantó abruptamente quedando derechamente sentada en el sillón en el que se encontraban.

-qué bueno que despiertas, ten esto lo envía directamente el rey-dijo entregándole una carta con el sello real

-no debe ser nada bueno-agrego Rivaille algo celoso

Los tres sabían que el príncipe se había encaprichado con la joven cuando eran aun niños de 12 años, razón por la cual rogo a su padre le diera el indulto real dejándola libre, pero con la única condición de que adoptara el apellido Smith, dejando el michaelis en secreto, esta siendo muy niña y tomando en cuenta el cariño que Erwin le había tomado acepto pues le quería como un hermano, aria siempre actúo de forma seria y fría con el príncipe, ya que solamente le agradecía a Erick el hecho de haber convencido a su padre de darle el indulto real y nada mas

-si tiene el sello real es porque algo serio debe ocurrir-respondió mientras la abría

**_Comandante michaelis:_**

**_El motivo que me lleva a escribirle, además de dejarla cordialmente invitada al baile, es que se de muy buen fuente que los rebeldes que pretenden crear un conflicto social, se harán presente en el baile y por lo que mi infiltrada su hermana Emily Ross me informo pretenden atentar en contra de mi vida, para esto le pido a usted y su tropa se camuflen vistiendo de fiesta, y que escoja a los mejores soldados que ocupen sus vestimentas y se hagan pasar por ustedes, para así no dejarles oportunidad de actuar sin castigo alguno, le sugiero informe de esto al sargento Rivaille para que también colabore._**

**_Saludo cordialmente y espero su presencia y la de su esposo el antes mencionado sargento._**

**_ Atte. Charles Williams._**

**_PD: supe de buena fuente lo del bebé, felicidades por ello, pero tiene un año de retraso de avisarme de tal acontecimiento aun después del diagnóstico de los científicos, espero puedas controlar a ese niño, aunque no dudo que sea serio, fuerte y hermoso como usted y el sargento"._**

Lo último hizo que sufriera un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible, al menos para Rivaille, pero para Erwin, no, él sabía que aun dentro de esa coraza de hielo estaba aún su hermanita pequeña, el leve sonrojo de aria paso a mayores, pero ya no era un sonrojo de vergüenza, era más porque una repentina fiebre la atacó, todo parecía indicar que se desmayaría ahí mismo, pero Rivaille reaccionó y la alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazo, pero no fue suficiente, el frágil cuerpo de su amada parecía pesar más, pero eso no le importó y la llevo a descansar a su habitación, donde no pudo evitar dormirse nuevamente sobre el escritorio, ese fue una siesta un tanto larga, duro hasta pasada la hora de la cena hasta que se vio interrumpida por Francis que fue a dejar a Eren que había estado llorando la gran parte de la tarde, este lo recibió con gran alegría, no mentira, lo recibió entresueños, el pequeño al sentir contacto con brazos conocidos casi automáticamente se durmió, pero no hasta que estuvo junto a michaelis que dormía al rincón de la cama, eren se acurrucó junto a ella sujetando la blusa de su madre, para no separarse de ella o que ella se separara de el sin que se diera cuenta, rivaille antes de dormirse junto a ellos, quito las botas y las molestas correas suyas y de aria dejándolas ordenadas en una silla, el clima era algo frio, ya que en pocas semanas más llegaría del todo el invierno, arreglo la ropa de la cama, tapo con ella a su "hijo" y esposa para que no enfermaran, luego de apagar la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche de aria se recostó junto a ellos rodeándolos con sus brazos para darles más calor debajo de las mantas que tenían encima.

_**awwwww que tierno rivaille, a su manera pero tierno, **__**gracias por leer, se agradecerian unos lindos reviews, acepto todo tipo de criticas, sugerencias, para ver que agragar y que puedo mejora en el fic.**_

_****__**de antemano graciass**_


	7. kings and queen of the promises, parte 2

**_hooolaaa, despues de unos laaaargos dias sin internet puedo actualizar, lo siento si no pudde fue negligencia mia_**

**_este capitulo consta de tres partes, me encanta hacer sagas dentro de las historias por lo mismo haré cada capitulo por partes, no se si sera mas interesante, pero a mi me acomoda para ordenar bien mis ideas_**

**_-3 días antes_**

**_*-terror en el cuartel y_**

**_-red punishment_**

**_cada capitulo tiene su escencia, es unico y casi no sigue la linea temporal del presente de la historia, abarcan partes del pasado de varios protagonistas._**

**_demas esta decir que solo me pertenecen algunos personajes y el resto al creador de SnK_**

**_disfruten._**

**_e aqui la segunda parte, intente hacerlo violento pero no pude XXXXDDDD_**

Capitulo 7: kings and queens of the promises

Parte dos, terror en el cuartel

-_in to the night, desperate and broken_

_The sound of a fight _

_Father has spoken-_se dejó oír el canto de la pequeña

-cállenla, es muy molesta-grito un científico, de ojos cafés y cabellos castaños

_-_ _We were the Kings and Queens of promise _

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the Children of a Lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell_

_Heaven and Hell-_volvió a cantar

-te estas volviendo un amargado, deja que cante, ya que es lo único que puede usar para despejar su mente, si mas no puede, pues este laboratorio no la deja vivir como una niña normal de su edad, lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarla cantar-dijo dándole una palmadita a su compañero

-Trisha michaelis sabes que no debemos, ni merece nada, es un monstruo-respondió el primero

-un monstruo que nosotros creamos, o ¿de verdad crees y ves a esta pequeña como tal?-pregunto la joven pelinegra oji azul como el cielo

-no es eso, es solo que tú sabes que no debemos encariñarnos con ella, está bien que estemos a cargo de ella, pero…..-

-¿pero qué?-

-escapo, aria escapo-se dejo oir una voz ronca desde la sala donde se suponía tenían al monstruo

-atrápenla lo antes posible, debe volver con las otras-

-ella fue muy inteligente, la canción solo fue una distracción, eso es lo que más admiro de ella, a pesar de tener apenas 10 años es muy inteligente-agrego la científica como madre orgullosa de su hija

-por suerte tan solo queda un año para que la legión de reconocimiento se haga cargo de ella-bufo aquel científico que estaba a cargo de su cuidado

-la voy a extrañar, pero si así será libre, es preferible que ellos la tengan-

-jamás será libre, la condición fue que viviera por siempre en el sótano-

-¿mami?-pregunto la niña de ojos esmeralda

-ahí estas corazón, no vuelvas a asustarme así-dijo mirando la cara aterrada de la niña, no solo a ella le afectaba que la separaran de su hija adoptiva

-no la llames así, ella no es tu hija, acéptalo de una buena vez-

-no lo hare, yo cuide de ella, además ella me reconoce como tal-

_**X**_

Una fría mañana se dejó sentir en el cuartel, por alguna razón en especial les habían dado el día libre, la mañana soleada se empaño con las nubes que llegaron de improviso, amenazando con dejar caer unas gotas por la tarde, hanji, Francis, Astrid, anya, constance y lía se juntaron más temprano de lo normal, iniciaron sus actividades si esperar de aria que les daría las órdenes del día, de seguro nada bueno era, y como dije, no era nada bueno, estas son famosas de juntarse con hanji solo para asustar a los de nuevo ingreso en la legión, es su forma de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas, esta consiste en contarles historias de terror, para eso esperaban hasta la misma fecha en la cual siempre una fuerte tormenta azotaba la zona, además de que sabían que michaelis quería descansar mas razones para hacerlo, el único problema era eren, pero eso poco les importo.

-hoy es el día wuuuujuuuu-celebro hanji

-siiiiiiii hoy los hare mojarse los pantalones-añadió Astrid

-a michaelis no le va a gustar para nada-advirtió constance

-ai te estas colocando igual de amargada que ella-le respondió anya

-no me gustaría asustarlos muchos, en especial al joven Armin-dijo Francis sonrojándose un poco al decir el nombre de armin

-da igual da igual, asustemos a quien asustemos, es una tradición y michaelis lo sabe no tendrá motivo alguno para enojarse-conforto Lía

-hanji tu contaras la leyenda de la mujer de sangre que recorre el castillo-comenzó ordenando lía, quien para estas cosas algo siniestras era especialista.

-entendido-rio con malicia

-anya tú contaras una de las experiencias de las expediciones, mas especifico cuando los titanes nos tendieron una trampa y para eso ocuparemos efectos especiales-respiro-para lo cual Francis, Astrid y constance se encargaran de eso-

-SIP-respondieron a coro las antes mencionadas

-y yo me encargare de cerrar con el broche de oro, no tendra que ver con titanes però igual dan miedo, "vampiros" –

-pero lía eso ni da miedo-gruño francis

-no dijiste lo mismo cuando llegaste-respondió lía

Francis no respondió, pues sabia que era verdad que ella tembló de miedo, el punto era que por una vez en el año podían hacer travesuras con el consentimiento de sus superiores, estaban a gusto con su plan, no dejaron que nadie se acercara hasta el cuartel durante todo el día, prepararon todo tan bien detallado que sus ojos brillaban de emoción; por la tarde rivaille y aria dedicaron tiempo de calidad, si así se puede llamar, a eren, sabían que estas le traumarían si iba a la "bienvenida" pero reglas son reglas, nadie se exime de aquella fiesta tan peculiar.

La tarde dejo caer la lluvia a esa hora de la 6:30 PM, los truenos y relámpagos no se hicieron de rogar, aparecieron de una forma repentina, a los jóvenes se les dio la orden de entrar hasta los comedores donde todo estaba iluminado tan solo por velas negras, era poco lo que se veía, algunos tropezaron con sus propios pies, la situación en la que estaban no les daba buena espina, algo pasaría, miraron hacia varios lados tratando de encontrar un rostro familiar, pero todo intento fue erróneo, sonidos extraños se dejaron oír, como si algo o alguien estuviera rondando el castillo y no eran sus superiores, se quedaron en silencio hasta que de la nada apareció la sargento zoe con una mirada aterradora, maliciosa casi demoniaca, por otro lado y en las mismas condiciones aparecieron lía y anya, de por sí de día daban miedo, ahora lo daban más por las caras que traían, mikasa aferro bien a su pecho al pobre de eren que tuvo la mala suerte de ir a parar ahí, solo quería estar seguro entre los brazos de sus padres provisorios, aunque no podía negar que le llamaba la atención lo que harían, tal vez contarían experiencias de sus expediciones al exterior, tal vez sabían cómo era el mar, pero era solo parte de eso, lo que les esperaba era algo peor, de pronto una fuerte brisa apago las velas, dejando a oscuras a todos los jóvenes que estaban sentados en una circulo, hasta que tres velas que formaban un triángulo se prendieron, lo cual los asusto más pues no sintieron que ellas se movieran o algo por el estilo, solo aparecieron ahí donde estaban, la primera fue hanji.

-esto es algo importante que debo informarles a cada uno de los de nuevo ingreso, es algo que ocurre siempre en esta fecha, todos los años desaparece uno(mentira XXDD)por lo cual debo explicarles detalladamente lo que sucede.

Hace muchos años, incluso antes de que yo, rivaille o aria ingresáramos, ocurrió algo horrible, una recluta joven apareció muerta en una de las habitaciones en las que ustedes duermen-los cadetes tragaron duro pues no sabían en que habitación era solo que uno de ellos dormía ahí-un día la encontraron tendida en un charco de sangre, todo parece indicar que fue ella quien se quitó la vida, y junto a ella una nota que decía_, "a partir de hoy hasta que la cazadora de almas acabe con el ultimo titán me llevare a uno de nuevo ingreso, todos los años sin excepción, ya se dormido o de día"_desde entonces, todos los años vamos transmitiendo esta historia a todos los Nuevos, para que vallan con cuidado, por el cuartel bien alertas, para no tropezar con aria, así se llamaba aria rose-

-s sargento, ¿es broma cierto?-pregunto Christa un tanto asustada

-¿sargento hanji es todo lo que tiene que mencionarnos?-pregunto la pelinegra que tenía casi asfixiado al pequeño eren

-no-tragaron más duro aun-se me olvidaba decirles, que aquella mujer, acude con quienes escuchan esta historia-

Ruidos extraños se dejaron oír en los alrededores, los cuales eran producidos por Francis, que hacía gritos y gemidos de dolor, miraron hacia todos lados, buscando el origen de los ruidos, pero no los encontraron, luego fue el turno de anya, que apareció de la nada también, se sentó junto a hanji, hecho a reír, producto a las caras que tenían los jóvenes, volvió a colocar su rostro serio, abrazo a la sargento y dijo algo inaudible al oído de los jóvenes, pero si para hanji, se acomodó mejor, y comenzó su relato.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-las s sargento nos contaba una historia-respondió Christa

-pfff las historias de hanji son puras patrañas, yo prefiero contar historias reales-su mirada brillo

-¿c como reales?-pregunto Connie

-reales, porque son historias de nuestras expediciones al exterior del muro maría, apenas teníamos 14 años cada una, Francis aun no integraba este grupo y aria cuidaba de todas nosotras, era día de su cumpleaños, pero a aria no parecía importarle, al saber que tendríamos que salir en nuestra primera expedición y que ella nos guiaría, pues tenía mayor experiencia fuera de las murallas, en ese entonces ya era comandante, a pesar de haber tenido 20 años se veía feliz con su cargo, en ese entonces estaba comprometida ya con el sargento rivaille; el punto es que se sentía emocionada, la sonrisa no se le iba de los labios a pesar de saber que tal vez no volvería con vida, recuerdo que partimos por la tarde, era la expedición n°23, las fuerzas estacionarias estaban preparadas ya para despejar el camino, pues la muralla estaba rodeada de titanes esperando que saliéramos, esa fue la primera vez que salimos a explorar de noche, después de esa vez jamás volvimos a salir de noche, pues sufrimos mayores bajas de soldados, por alguna extraña razón aparecieron una especie de titán nocturno, poseía gran inteligencia y agilidad, ni el mismo rivaille ni aria pudieron con él, por poco mueren si no es por el comandante Smith no la cuentan dos veces, dimos por fracasada la misión, así que nos dispusimos a partir a la mañana siguiente, cuando íbamos llegando a la muralla las fuerzas estacionarias nos estaban esperando, pero con lo que no contábamos era que un gran número de titanes apareció de la nada y comenzó a devorar a cuanto se le cruzo, dimos media vuelta hacia un bosque cercano donde nos refugiamos en los árboles, esa fue la primera vez que vimos a michaelis luchar sin su equipo 3D, debía hacerlo, fue la única que quedo en tierra, rivaille trato de ayudarla, pero fue inútil pues casi lo devoran a él, aria corrió hasta el sendero abierto en el centro del bosque, nosotras le seguíamos de cerca, michaelis de pronto se vio rodeada de titanes, los cuales traían en sus manos, lo que serían las partes de los miembros de las fuerzas estacionarias, la sangre le caía como el agua de la lluvia, esta permanecía inmóvil bajo la mirada del resto de las legiones quienes ya hacíamos resguardados entre arboles del rededor, se encontraba con la mirada baja, los hombros caídos aun con la imagen de constance que según ella que fue devorada por uno de estos, sin duda fue parte importante de su vida, ellas compartieron varios momentos importantes para que se halla puesto así, ahora quienes le mataron, pagarían de la forma más bella, de pronto el silencio mortal se vio interrumpido por una risa maniática, casi diabólica, aria había perdido su parte humana, quienes la observaban sabían que todo había terminado solo nos quedaba rezar, por nuestras vidas, el horror se hacía notar en los rostros de todos, las pisadas se hacían más fuertes, hasta que de pronto-su relato fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que sonó en el patio, un rayo amarillo se dejó ver-una gran orden de titanes apareció de la nada, se abalanzaron sobre ella, esa pudo tal vez ser la primera vez que varios vimos a rivaille llorar de desesperación, Petra, Erd y Gunter debieron sujetarlo para que no cometiera alguna estupidez, pero con lo que no contaba era que esta había enloquecido a causa de la desesperación, acabo con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los titanes que quedaron con vida parecían tener mayor inteligencia de lo que aparentaban, huyeron despavoridos al ver como esta les miraba de forma perturbadora, hay que admitir que nosotras también teníamos miedo, en el momento en que iba arremeter contra nosotros apareció de la nada la sargento Emily Ross, de una forma en que nadie era capaz la noqueo dejándola inconsciente, junto a ella aprecio constance quien la arrullo entre sus brazos, luego bajo del árbol en que estaba el sargento rivaille, volvimos a las murallas y todos felices-….-chicos ¿están bien?-

-s si-respondieron temerosos

Ya no tenían miedo a los titanes, si no que a la comandante, la han visto enojada no querían imaginarse como seria sin cordura, de seguro jamás la volverían a hacer enojar, digo para evitar problemas, mientras recobraban el aliento en otro lado del cuartel estaba descansando tranquilamente la pelirroja, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida hasta que el gruñir de su estómago, bajo hasta la cocina alumbrada por el farol que estaba en su habitación, ahí se encontró con rivaille que había bajado por la misma razón que ella, pretendían cocinar algo para dar de comer a eren y al resto de los chicos cuando el sexteto de locas terminaran con su ritual de iniciación, tenían pensado preparar un poco de pasta casera con salsa de tomates, pero como no todo es perfecto se pusieron a discutir, pues por que rivaille no se aguantó la tentación de tomar un poco de aquella salsa dejando un camino de esta en ambos lados de su boca, como si fuera un vampiro, mientras que aria termino bañada en esta como si fuera sangre la que llevaba encima causaron gran alboroto pues el farol se apagó, ya que una corriente de viento entro por debajo de la puerta, esto asusto a quienes estaban en el comedor incluyendo a las locas, pues Francis, constance y Astrid ya habían entrado a ese lugar, así que era imposible que fuesen ellas quienes lo hicieran, un relámpago ilumino el lugar, dando paso a la historia de Lía la cual no era del otro mundo pues casi todos conocían las historias de vampiros.-

-es mi turno-dijo entusiasmada dando paso a un aura sombría-mi historia se llama vrolok, Durante toda mi vida he sido un imán para los problemas. Hiciera lo que hiciese estaban allí. Simplemente, se materializaban a mí alrededor. Si había un atraco, allí estaba yo. Si aparecía un cadáver, lo encontraba yo. Que robaban un libro en la biblioteca, la última persona que aparecería en el registro...yo. Siempre yo.

Y por esa razón la gente se me acercaba más bien poco.

Y tanta soledad me dejó tiempo para tener un estado físico bueno, una cultura extraordinaria y un vacío inmenso. Mi vida era de todo, menos plena. Y, cuando ya pensaba que no había solución, apareció...

... Enoc...

Llegó nuevo a la universidad casi al final del curso. Era el nuevo profesor adjunto del Departamento de Arte, para la especialidad de Iconografía y Arte Barroco, y yo, la profesora titular. De repente, había una persona en el departamento con la que me tendría que relacionar. Seguramente la cordialidad duraría hasta que mis compañeros le explicasen esa habilidad mía para estar en el ojo del huracán. Sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse, como lo hicieron todos, él se quedó a mi lado. Ahora ya no estaba sola, alguien había decidido conocerme. Nos metimos en varios líos, juntos. Reímos. Lloramos. Intercambiamos opiniones sobre Arte. Nos emborrachamos. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida. El primero y único en que fui feliz. Y digo el único porque la felicidad sólo duró lo que duran los meses de calor.

Un día Enoc llego cambiado, diferente. Algo le había sucedido que no me quería contar. Seguramente no quería que pensara que había sucedido por estar a mi lado. Pero se lo noté. Y tras insistir, me dijo que no podíamos seguir juntos porque terminaría matándome. Aluciné. ¡ De qué me estaba halando este chico! Y lo vi. De repente ya no era él, era un lobo enorme que, tras lanzarme una mirada de pena, desapareció por la ventana.

Toda mi vida había creído... bueno creer, creer...

Mejor diremos que había pensado que ese tipo

... eran literatura, nada más. Pero ahora que se abría ante mí ese mundo tan desconocido... no sabía muy bien cómo afrontarlo.

Si ya caía relativamente mal a la gente, solo me faltaba contarles esto para que me internaran en un sanatorio. Estaba sola (menuda novedad) con mis nievo problemas.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue buscar en la literatura todo lo posible sobre licántropos. Allí descubrí como se crean, como se acaba con

Claro, era literatura de ficción, a saber si daría resultado.

Deduje que a Enoc alguien o algo le

. Habían apartado de mi lado a la única persona que había querido conocerme.

Cuando alguien desaparece de tu vida, deja un vacío inmenso en tu interior, que no te deja respirar. Cuando te arrebatan a ese alguien, además de vacío, aparece la sed de venganza. Y si a ese alguien lo convierten en un monstruo, la venganza se convierte en un hecho.

Las diferentes formas de matar a un licántropo. Aprendí a fabricar balas de plata para usar en el arma que había comprado, y, tras fundir toda la cubertería de mi abuela, hice tantas como me dio la plata que tenía. Estaba dispuesta a recuperar a

, y si para ello tenía que eliminar a todos los lobos del planeta, pues lo haría.

Cuando estuve lista pedí una excedencia en mi trabajo. Todo preparado. Pero, por

. Donde encuentra una a un hombre

La pregunta parecía de chiste, tan irreal...

La verdad es que no me hizo falta buscar. Los problemas vienen a mí, y el lobo, también.

A simple vista parecía un muchacho normal y corriente, pero al acercarme un poco pude sentir el calor que emanaba. Enseguida notó que estaba detrás de él. Sabía que conocía lo que era, y sin rodeos le pregunté por Enoc. Dos lobos en la misma ciudad tenían que conocerse. Me miró para ignorarme después.

Analicé mis posibilidades. Con el muchacho en su forma humana podría pero necesitaba que fuera lobo para matarlo. Pero tampoco convenía enfadarlo, porque entonces saldría el lobo antes de tiempo, y estaría perdida. Debía tener cuidado. Para que nadie sospechara, me abracé a su cuello, y le dije al oído que, como no hiciera lo que le decía, lo enfadaría hasta sacar al lobo de su interior para que todo el mundo lo viera. Y de ahí a un laboratorio de pruebas, solo había un paso. Acto seguido, lo besé apasionadamente, rezando primero, para que mi voz hubiera resultado convincente y segura y, segundo, para que las técnicas que había aprendido fueran efectivas y no simple ficción.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no recuerdo con exactitud que pasó después. Sé que salimos, que intento matarme en un callejón y que al final, el muerto fue él. Para ser una novata no había ido tan mal. Eso sí, información cero.

Poco a poco fui mejorando mi técnica y mi intuición para detectarlos se agudizó de manera espectacular. Resultó que había muchísimos más de los que había imaginado. Pero yo, sin inmutarme, era implacable. Los localizaba, los cazaba y les daba la posibilidad de que me dijeran donde estaba Enoc o el nombre del lobo que le había hecho eso. A cambio, salvarían su vida. Nada. Todos preferían morir. Porqué.

En una de mis noches de caza se me acercó un joven. Era extremadamente atractivo. Pálido como un difunto, frío como la piedra... no podía ser... ¿un vampiro? ... Había leído que eran enemigos de los licántropos, pero no sé por qué, supuse que eso formaba parte de la ficción. ¿De qué me sorprendía? Yo por ahí con una pistola de balas de plata, ¡cazando hombres lobo!

Así que ahí estaba yo, de copas con un vampiro. Por lo visto, había corrido la voz entre la comunidad de vampiros, de que una humana le había declarado la guerra a los Licántropos. Y Vrolok era el encargado de enterarse porqué.

En realidad, la razón les importaba muy poco, solo era un pretexto para proponerme que me uniera a ellos. Si era capaz de acabar con unos, nada hacía suponer que no pudiera hacerlo también con los otros. Era una amenaza para todos, mejor tenerme de su lado, y teniendo en cuenta que teníamos un enemigo común...

Y Vrolok se convirtió en mi sombra. Él me protegía de los problemas mientras yo, con mi habilidad extraordinaria, me encargaba de sus enemigos. El dinero dejó de ser un problema. Los vampiros lo tenían a raudales, así que me propusieron que dejara de trabajar. Ellos se encargarían de que mis necesidades de mortal estuvieran cubiertas. Así fue como, una vez más, la soledad se alejó de mi lado. Lo sé, lo sé, de una forma un tanto peculiar. Seguro que Vrolok no era la compañía ideal que cualquier madre quiere para su hija, pero lo cierto es que a

Me cuidaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni si quiera Enoc. También es cierto que él nunca hubiera podido hacerlo igual, era mortal como yo, Vrolok no lo era, por lo tanto jugaba con ventaja.

Un día, Vrolok se levantó muy raro. Sabía que la guerra se acercaba. Sabía que entonces, no me podría defender, tal vez no pudiera defender ni su vida ante aquello que se avecinaba, y me llamó para hablar. Me ordenó que me escondiera, ellos me llevarían a un lugar seguro para mí, mi destino era sobrevivir y vengarles.

Atónica, le dije que qué era eso de mi destino, si nos habíamos conocido por casualidad. Él me contó que hay algunos humanos que tienen un alma especial. Se les reconoce porque atraen todo tipo de problemas. Son "Almas Oscuras", con habilidades especiales y afines a cualquier grupo de las sombras. Me dijo que los lobos podrían haber tenido una exterminadora de vampiros excepcional, pero el encargado de reclutarme provocó la catástrofe al desaparecer y dejarme con el corazón roto. Despertó la oscuridad que había dentro de mí, y me convirtió en su enemiga número uno, situándome inmediatamente en el otro bando.

Y en ese instante supe porque nunca volví a ver a Enoc. Porque si me encontraba, acabaría conmigo sin ningún tipo de piedad. Supe

Vrolok nunca se separaba de mí, y porqué todos los vampiros me tenían tanto respeto. A fin de cuentas, yo no era más que una humana más.

Pero Vrolok sabía que nunca me escondería, e intentó mostrarme cómo defenderme ante el ataque que sucedería de manera inminente, para que, por lo menos tuviera una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Y el día llegó. Fue una carnicería.

Casas

, ay si vierais lo que vi ese día...

En plena batalla, a lado de mi gran amigo Vrolok, me sentí como en debieron de sentirse los caballeros medievales, solo que no luchaba por tierras, ni si quiera luchaba por mi raza... lo hacía por... Vrolok, y por defender la vida que había llevado a su lado. Caí en la cuenta de que, realmente, lo estaba haciendo por amor. Por eso, en el momento en que vi cómo

Vrolok, dispuesto a dejarle sin cabeza, me interpuse sin dudar. El golpe fue mortal. De repente caía y caía en el abismo sin poderlo remediar. La espesa oscuridad me envolvía a una velocidad inquietante. Era mi fin, estaba muerta.

No se

Duró la guerra, no

Cómo me sacaron de allí, ni sé que paso con Enoc. Todo lo que recuerdo es que me desperté y Vrolok estaba a mi lado. Y que su cara era un poema, entre aliviado, asustado y algo más que no supe interpretar. Y yo ya no era yo. O por lo menos, no era como había sido antes de la guerra.

Y me besó. Tan apasionadamente que me dejo sin sentido

Y de repente ya sabía que me había pasado. Y fui feliz tener la certeza de que él también me amaba, y por saber que pasaríamos el resto de la eternidad juntos, o por lo menos, hasta la próxima guerra.-rio macabramente-que son esas cara ni da miedo, no es para que se pongan así-

-n no es por su historia, voltee a ver ahí en la puerta de la cocina-dijo Sasha

-solo es la mujer de sangre y vrolok no hay por qué asustarse-cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que vio abrió sus ojos como plato

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Christa

-tranquila yo t te protejo-dijo Ymir

-armin ten a eren-dijo mikasa colocándose delante de armin mientras sacaba una de sus cuchillas

Lo mismo hicieron las dementes, perdón, las oficiales, sacaron sus cuchillas pues no querían correr el riesgo de que fuera real su historia, Levi y aria se miraron con un leve tic en el ojo, no solo tendrían que limpiar todo ese desastre, si no que también ahora estaban a punto de ser atacados por unos cuantos mocosos miedosos, el único que los reconoció fue eren, el olfato de ese niño era grandioso, a pesar de estar cubiertos de tomate, su inconfundible aroma le dio a entender quiénes eran, trato de zafarse del rubio, lo cual consiguió con tal agilidad, se escabullo por entre las piernas de su hermana, la cual se alarmo cuando la figura femenina y más bajita le tomo entre sus brazos, pero más se espantó cuan la figura masculina lo tomo, se disponía a atacar a ambas figuras, no permitiría que nadie dañase a eren aun así tuviera que dar su vida, se abalanzó en conjunto al resto de valientes a atacar, pero se dieron cuenta tarde de quienes eran, no pudieron detener su ataque, cayendo sobre michaelis, para suerte de ellos no tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos, rivaille miro con humor aunque no lo demostrara con su rostro frio y serio, eren se echó a reír cuando su madre comenzó a regañar a todos, pues su bromita se había pasado de los límites permitidos, a todos quienes le cayeron encima, los puso en una hilera dándole las espalda y a cada uno le do una fuerte palmada en la cabeza, la próximas vez los condenaría a trabajos forzados, cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones, rivaille y la comandante se dieron un buen baño, obviamente por separado, se prepararon para dormir, esa noche habían decidido dormir separados, pero eren nuevamente no los dejó, descansaron mejor de lo que esperaban, ese era el día en que debían ponerse de acuerdo, pues el día siguiente era el día del famoso baile y debían ponerse de acuerdo.

-Ackerman, arlelt ustedes dos tendrán el más grande papel dentro de esto-dijo Erwin

-ni en sus sueños, jamás te daré en el gusto enano-dijo mikasa desafiando a rivaille

-esa no es forma de tratar a tus superiores mocosa-respondió el pelinegro

X

-hermana, hermana mira lo que encontré para ti-dijo el pequeño Levi mostrando una orquídea blanca

-es muy hermosa-sonrió

-es para ti-sonrió-te quiero Isabel

-y yo a ti-respondió la mayor

Mientras dormía rivaille soñó con la vez que encontró una orquídea blanca y el regalo a su hermana Isabel, fue justo antes de que aria entrara en su vida y diera un giro de 180°

**X**

_**De vuelta al baile**_

Una vez termino el sonar del tango, sin soltar la mano de su compañera el pelinegro el acompaño hasta donde se encontraba su pequeño hijo, se disponían a retirarse del lugar, pues los rebeldes no dieron señas de atacar, cuando de pronto un hombre de un 1.80 mt tomo a michaelis colocando un cuchillo en su cuello encendiendo la alarma por parte de todos, quienes estaban vestidos como la legión fantasma rodearon a la familia real quitándole oportunidad de atacarles.

-this is the red punishment-dijo uno

-pero que belleza tenemos aquí-agrego otro

-tenemos el premio mayor-hablo el que parecía ser el líder-¿no es verdad comandante Smith, que hará ahora que tengo a su tan preciada hermana?-

-yo por mi parte no me preocuparía, ¿no es así michaelis?-dijo rivaille

-¿mi mi michaelis?-exclamo quien la tenía cautiva

-tú mismo lo has dicho, I'm the red punishment, and you mother fucker are dead-respondió aria en el mismo idioma

Continuara…..

_**gracias por leer, la cancon del inicio se llama kings an queens de 30 secodns to mars, es muy linda la recomiendo, espero dejen un review sea bueno sea malo acepto todo ya que me ayuda a mejorar y agregar cosas al fic.**_

_**muy pronto habra riren, si leen bien habra riren, como ya dije algo inesperado pasara que nos llevara a esta pareja, ademas de que es mi favorita es la idea principal de la historia XDD**_

_**bueno gracias adios hasta luego**_

_**so long and goodbay**_


End file.
